


Could This Be Love

by Nekokinzy



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, Mpreg, Turles - Freeform, TurlesxGoku, Yaoi, goku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy





	1. Chapter 1

This is a TurlesXGoku Fanfic! If you don't like the Paring or Yaoi then don't read this story! Thanks! Please Review!


	2. Bad Day

Goku awoke to someone knocking on his door. He rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was 7:15 in the morning. He groaned and sat himself up. Right after that, another knock came at the door. He mumbled for whoever was knocking on his door to come in. When the door opened, Goku saw his father, Bardock standing in the doorway. Goku looked a lot like his father, they even had the same hair. The only thing Bardock had that Goku didn’t was a scar on his left cheek. Bardock smiled at his son and walked over, sitting on the edge of Goku’s bed.   
“Good morning, Kakarot.” Bardock smiled. Kakarot was Goku’s Saiyan name but he didn’t like it when people used it. Granted it was usually only his family that used it unless he was in trouble at school or something.  
“Good morning, dad…” Goku yawned, rubbing his eyes.   
“School starts in an hour, that’s why I woke you up so early. You always take a long time getting ready and your teachers are getting tired of you being late.” Bardock ran a hand through Goku’s spiky black hair.   
“I know dad, and I’m sorry. I’ll try not to be late anymore.” Goku wrapped his tail around his waist before slowly getting up out of bed.  
“Well, I have to go wake up, Rad. He’s a late sleeper too. Hurry and get dressed. Your dad will have breakfast ready soon.” And with that, Bardock left Goku alone. His older brother Raditz was always a tough one to wake up, but their father usually won the argument by dumping cold water onto Raditz in the mornings. He’d yell loud enough to shake the entire house, which always made Goku laugh. Goku made his way over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of torn jeans and a black shirt. He slipped on his shoes and made his way out of his room, nearly bumping into Raditz in the process. Goku caught a glance of his older brother and snickered quietly to himself. Raditz somehow managed to not get soaked this morning. Maybe he was finally tired of having ice cold water dumped on him every single morning. Raditz just glared at him and walked right on by. His hair was long and spiky and he stood a little taller than Goku, and his tail was a bit darker than Goku’s was. He sighed to himself and walked down the stairs, heading into the kitchen. Toma, his mother, was already placing food on the table with a huge smile on his face.   
“Morning son.” Toma smiled a bit  
“Morning mom.” Goku replied, smiling softly. Raditz came and sat down at the table next, their father right behind them. Bardock walked over to Toma and kissed him lightly on the cheek before they both sat down. The family of Saiyans quickly started stuffing their faces with their breakfast. Saiyans had large appetites and were able to eat enough food to feed an army in just one sitting. Once they were done with breakfast, Goku went back upstairs to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that he made his way to his room and picked his phone up off the dresser. He noticed that he had two text messages, both from the same person. He groaned softly and sat down on his bed. The messages were from his boyfriend, Broly. His relationship with Broly was a rocky one but it didn’t start out that way. When they first started dating, it was nice and Broly was as sweet as could be, but as time went by, Goku saw Broly’s true colors. He shuddered to himself, remembering the nights that Broly would force Goku to stay the night at his place. Broly had a place of his own with no parents so he could pretty much do whatever he wanted and when Goku was there, it was just awful. Broly would beat him and abuse him every night that he would stay there and there was nothing Goku could do about it because Broly was twice his size and clearly in control of the relationship. The threatened Goku all the time and told him that if he ever told a soul what was happening, he’d make him regret it. Goku fought the urge to cry and suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand. That would be message number three from Broly. He sighed to himself and opened the messages.   
Hey bitch, wake up.  
Where are you? Why haven’t you responded?   
You better respond to this one, Kakarot! If you don’t, you’ll regret it later today!  
Goku just stared at the last text message, knowing he better respond fast. He felt fear jolt through him as he quickly hit the reply button and began to type.  
I’m here…Sorry I was having breakfast with my family…please don’t be angry… Once Goku sent the message, he clutched his phone in his hand tightly. He hated feeling so weak against Broly, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was sure that people at school could see what was going on, but they never said anything. Goku’s phone vibrated again and he glanced down.   
I don’t care. You’re supposed to respond as soon as you get my messages, you idiot. You know what happens if you don’t respond after the third message. You’re lucky you typed back because I was about to send an unlucky fourth message.   
Goku whimpered to himself softly and sent a reply.  
I know…I’m sorry…Please don’t hurt me… He knew that pleading wasn’t going to do him much good. Broly would do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to do it.   
You’re in for it later today, Kakarot. See you at school. And that was the end of their conversation. Goku could already tell that this was going to be a very bad day. He also knew that there was nothing he could do about it because Broly was in charge. Goku sighed to himself and grabbed his backpack. He just wanted this day to end, but unfortunately, it hadn’t even started yet.


	3. New Face

~~Goku’s POV~~  
My brother and I said goodbye to our parents and took off into the air. I almost asked if I could stay home from school today, but I remembered what my father had told me this morning, so I decided against it. I just really didn’t want to see Broly today, especially after that last text message. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a soft sigh, the wind blowing through my spiky black hair. I didn’t open my eyes again until I felt something lightly bump me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and glanced over, only to see Raditz looking at me with a concerned expression.  
“What’s the matter, little brother?” He asked with a concerned tone.  
“Nothing, Rad…I just don’t feel real well right now.” I lied, and he didn’t look convinced.   
“Should we walk from here? We’ve got plenty of time.” He asked and I just nodded. We landed on the sidewalk and continued our way to school on foot. I kept my eyes on the ground, my hands shoved into my pockets. I listened to Raditz jabber on about god knows what up until we reached the school. Raditz lightly punched me on the shoulder and took off toward the building. I sighed and looked up, my eyes scanning around for Broly because that’s what I was supposed to do every day when I got to school. Maybe he’s already inside… I thought to myself. I had to fight the urge to turn around and run home. If I didn’t show up today, it would cause problems later on, mostly with mom and dad.   
I made my way inside the building, looking everywhere Broly normally is. Maybe he wasn’t even here yet. I half way hoped he wouldn’t show up today. It would definitely make the day better. As I continued searching, I wasn’t exactly watching where I was going and ended up running right into someone, causing me to fall back on my butt. I sure hope that wasn’t Broly…I thought to myself, but then I heard a voice talking to me. It clearly wasn’t Broly.  
“Are you alright?” The voice asked, sounding kind of annoyed.  
“O-oh! Yeah…I’m really sorry I ran into you…” I finally managed to look up at the person and I couldn’t help but stare at him. He was a bit taller than me, but our hair style was fairly similar. He also had greyish skin and black eyes. He was actually pretty good looking. I shook my head quickly. I was really glad I hadn’t said that one out loud, especially if Broly heard me. I’d be dead.   
“Don’t worry about it.” He finally replied, holding out a hand to help me up. I took his hand quickly and smiled.  
“Thanks. You’re a new face. Is this your first day here?” I asked as he pulled me to my feet.  
“Yeah. My name is Turles.” He replied, giving me a small smile.  
“My name is Kakarot, but most of my friends call me Goku.” I still had a smile on my face, and noticed that Turles had a tail wrapped around his waist. “You’re a Saiyan too?”  
“Indeed. Since this is a high school for Saiyans.” He laughed softly and glanced at the time. “I’ve got to go. Maybe we’ll have a class together.”   
“Very possible! See you later then.” He nodded at me and walked off. I sighed quietly. He’s really freaking cute and he seemed really nice. I just stood there in a daze until a strong hand grabbed me around the waist. I squealed slightly and turned to look behind me. I didn’t like who I saw either. It was Broly. He was even taller than Turles, had medium length black hair and angry looking eyes that were also black. He kept a firm hold on me as he spun me around to face him. He glared down at me. Clearly he had seen what happened a few minutes ago.  
“So, Kakarot. Who was that?” He asked, anger rising in his voice.  
“N-no one! I just accidentally ran into him while I was looking for you! I-I’m sorry…” I instantly began shaking as he tightened his hold on me.   
“With the way you were staring, it didn’t look like just nothing.” He growled a little.  
“I literally just met the guy! Nothing happened except for him helping me up from the ground.” I shook harder. Broly wasn’t one to be messed with. He was insanely powerful, a legend you could say and when he was really pissed off, it wasn’t pretty.   
“Kakarot.” He growled again and I stupidly looked up at him. His eyes were the last thing I saw before I ended up blacking out, the last thing I felt was a sharp pain go across my face.   
I woke up staring into a bright light. I squinted and put my arm over my eyes. I must have been in the nurse’s office. I slowly sat myself up and looked around the room. No doubt about it, the nurse’s office. I wondered who brought me here. All I remembered was staring into Broly’s eyes and then blacking out. He must of smacked me across the face and caused my black out. That wasn’t exactly uncommon. I had been here a lot ever since I started dating that guy. The nurse had tried to encourage me to break it off with him after my sixth time here because of him, but I told her that I couldn’t do that and then I had quickly ran out of the room. After that day, she was never really that surprised to see me. I looked around the room and found a mirror. I was curious to see how bad it was this time. Slowly I wandered over to the mirror and flinched when I saw my left cheek. It was all black and blue with some blood splotches. I wonder how I’m going to explain this one to my parents or my friends for that matter. Glancing at the time, I realized I had missed three of my classes. I must have been out cold. I walked over to the nurse’s desk and she gave me notes to give to all three of the classes I had missed, and one for being late to my fourth one. She gave me a concerned look, but I just shook my head and left without another word.   
I went to my first three teachers and gave them all the notes from the nurse. In return I got my homework assignments that had been assigned for the day. I thanked them all and quickly rushed to my Science class. I gave my teacher the note and he nodded.  
“Well Mr. Son. We have chosen partners for a presentation that we are going to be doing next month. There’s a new student in the class who doesn’t have a partner yet, so you can be with him.” The teacher explained, nodding over toward a face that I had seen this morning. It was Turles.   
“Yes sir. Thank you.” I walked over and sat next to Turles, giving him a small smile. I had to be careful about smiling now because of how badly my cheek hurt. He looked at me, his eyes wide when he got a better look at my cheek.  
“What happened to you…?” He asked quietly.   
“Um…” I couldn’t answer his question because the teacher had started talking and explaining the assignment that we were going to be doing. I listened carefully and took as many notes as I could. I could feel Turles watching me carefully all the way until class was just about over. The teacher finished talking and allowed us to talk with our partners for the last twenty minutes of class. I turned toward Turles and sighed. “Your question earlier… If I tell you what happened…you need to promise that you won’t tell anyone…okay? Because I’m not even supposed to talk about it…”  
“Kakarot…” He started to speak but I held my hand up. He let out a sigh and nodded, waiting for me to speak.  
“It was my boyfriend…Broly…” I kept my voice as low as I could. “Listen to me carefully… You may see me with a lot of bruises and stuff but you can’t say a thing…I know that’s really hard but if anyone else finds out, he’ll probably try to kill me for opening my mouth…” I could feel myself shaking badly. I heard my phone vibrate quietly. As I picked it up and opened the message, I felt Turles watching me even more closely now. The message was from Broly. I opened it and it read:   
You are to be outside in my car during lunch. Do you understand? I shook as I texted him back, telling him I’d be there as soon as class was over. I sat my phone down and just stared down at the table. I felt a hand grab my own and squeeze it lightly. I looked over, only to see that Turles had scooted closer to me.   
“If you ever need anything…” He picked up my phone and put his number in it. “Call me…or text I don’t care which. Okay?” The bell suddenly rang and I stood up slowly.  
“Okay…now please, just don’t follow me…I don’t want you hurt.” He nodded to me and I quickly rushed out of the class room. I headed straight for Broly’s car like I was told. I just knew this wouldn’t be pretty.


	4. Kidnapped

((NOTE: Descriptive yaoi in this chapter! It is also rape!))

~~Goku’s POV~~  
I arrived at Broly’s car within about five minutes and got in. He was already there waiting for me. He was clearly still angry about what happened this morning, and I just knew that this wasn’t going to be good. Once I was seated, he locked the doors and glared at me, causing me to cower in my seat. He started the car and began driving, gripping the steering wheel tightly. I just sat there, shocked. I had to glance through the back window before I even registered that he was taking me away from the school.  
“Broly…you can’t just take me from school like that!” I exclaimed, trying to open the door or unroll the window. A large hand came down on the back of my head, causing me to squeal in pain. “Broly…!”  
“Shut the hell up! Let’s just say, you aren’t going home for quite a while.” He growled, picking up speed.   
“You can’t do that!” I was crying by now, holding the back of my head.   
“I already am. You don’t have a choice either. Don’t forget, I’m far stronger than you are and there’s nothing you can do about it either.” He replied. After that, I just quit talking. I sat there in my seat, shaking really badly. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen or how long I’d be stuck here with him. I’d have to get help somehow, but I wasn’t sure how yet.   
After about twenty minutes of driving, we stopped at Broly’s house. It was hidden behind several trees, and it couldn’t be seen from the road. I had been here several times before, but now I knew I wasn’t going to be able to leave. Not until he decided to release me. He pulled me out of the car and rushed me inside, keeping an unbreakable grasp on me. All I could do was shake in his arms, which was what he wanted. Once we were inside, he put ki locks on the door and took me upstairs where he then bound me to the bed with ki rings around my writs, ankles, and neck. He tore my clothes off with ease and left me on the bed, naked. He gave me an evil glare and leaned over me, his face only inches from mine.   
“Now don’t try to escape. These rings will burn you if they touch your skin. I don’t want you in too much pain before I have my fun with you.” He grinned and got off of me, leaving the room. Once he was gone, I just started bawling and I couldn’t stop. I didn’t know when I’d see my family again, or my friends, or even Turles…Turles…I thought to myself, I wonder how he is…maybe he could save me…just maybe… I carefully shook my head. There was no way for me to even contact him. I remembered telling him about Broly and everything that had been happening to me ever since I started dating him. I hadn’t told my parents or my brother who I was dating though. They’d be so mad once they found out. They knew of Broly and knew how mean he could be so maybe they’d be able to figure it out. Either that, or if I could somehow get out of these rings and reach my phone, which I kept in a hidden compartment of my back pack, I could text Turles and tell him to go to my family and tell them where I was. That would probably take some time though. I was already really weak from Broly hitting the back of my head on the way here. I’d have to wait until I got my strength back, if I ever got it back that is. After about ten minutes, Broly came back into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His tail was flicking behind him, he was clearly still mad at me.   
“Broly…please…let me go home…” I begged, even though it wouldn’t do much good.  
“I cannot do that, Kakarot. You are mine. Even if I have no interest in bonding with you, you’re still mine.” He growled and dropped his towel, revealing his huge erection that my eyes grow wide. Not this again…  
“But…Broly! Please don’t hurt me!” I started crying again and began to struggle against the rings, only to cry out in pain when my wrist touched one. He wasn’t joking when he said these burned.  
“Shut up and quit squirming.” He got over me and released my ankles from the bands, only so he could make me wrap my legs around his waist. “All I can tell you is that this is going to hurt you, probably even break you. When I’m done with you, you won’t want to have sex with anyone else. You won’t even want anyone else touching you after I’m done. You’ll be THAT scared.” He growled and clawed my chest, causing me to scream in pain. God, he enjoyed seeing me in pain like this. Without even warning me, he slammed himself into my entrance, causing me to bleed and scream. He laughed wildly and began thrusting roughly, pulling at my sensitive tail, making me cry out even more. The more I cried, the harder he thrusted, only making me cry more. I just wanted this day to be over with already. I wanted to go home to my mom, dad and brother, but I knew I’d probably never see them again. Broly continued to thrust and I could feel myself getting close to blacking out from the pain. The last thing I felt before I blacked out was him coming inside me and then everything went dark.   
~~Back at School, Third Person POV~~  
The day was finally over at school and Raditz paced around madly, waiting for his little brother to show up so that they could head home. He saw a lavender haired Saiyan waling out of the building, his purple tail wrapped tightly around his waist. It was Goku’s friend, Trunks. Raditz quickly stopped Trunks and asked him if he had seen Kakarot anywhere.  
“I haven’t seen him since our Science class. He was talking with that new guy, Turles. But when Goku walked into the room, I noticed that he had a huge bruise on his left cheek. It looked like he got nailed pretty hard. After class, he headed for the parking lot, and then I never saw him after that. I’m worried though.” Trunks told Raditz everything he knew before Raditz let him go. This could only mean one thing…Kakarot had been kidnapped… Without even thinking, Raditz bolted into the air and quickly took off toward his house. He had to tell their parents that Kakarot had been taken and that they had to hurry and find him before something bad happened to him. Raditz knew his brother well. He knew that his brother was a very good fighter, so it had to be someone even more powerful than he was. Oh Kakarot…I hope that you’re safe…he thought to himself as he flew the rest of the way home.   
Once he landed, he bolted inside and looked around for his parents. He found their mother, Toma, in the kitchen cooking dinner. When he asked about their father, he found out that he was at work and wouldn’t be home for another hour. This wasn’t good. He needed to tell them both at the same time. He quickly rushed to the phone and called his father, who surprisingly answered. Raditz demanded that his father come home right away. He had an emergency. Bardock was about to argue, but he heard the worry in his son’s voice and agreed without another word. After all that, he sat down on the couch and crossed his arms, trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to his little brother. He sat there for about fifteen minutes before Bardock came busting through the door. Raditz asked both him and Toma to sit down on the couch, they did without an argument.  
“Raditz, where’s your brother?” Bardock asked, looking around for Goku.  
“That’s why I needed you to come home father. Something has happened, and I don’t know what exactly.” Raditz replied, looking both of his parents in the eye.  
“What do you mean, son? Where is Kakarot?” Toma asked, starting to get really worried.  
“Mom…dad…Kakarot has been kidnapped…” Raditz replied to them. They both just stared at him in complete shock. They stayed like that for about five minutes before Bardock could speak again.  
“What do you mean Kakarot’s been kidnapped?!” He roared, grabbing Raditz by the shoulders tightly.  
“That’s just what I mean! I stood outside for at least twenty minutes waiting for him. I caught Trunks and asked him if he had seen Kakarot. He said he hadn’t seen him since their Science class! He also said that when Kakarot walked into class, he had a huge bruise on his left cheek, like someone nailed him really hard! After that, Trunks said he saw him head for the parking lot and that was it!” Raditz explained. Toma’s eyes grew wide with fear before he started bawling.   
“Oh my poor baby! I can’t believe this has happened to him!” Bardock rushed over to Toma and hugged him tightly, trying to calm him down.   
“Don’t worry honey…we will find him. I’ll send a message to the school telling them that Kakarot is gone and we don’t know where. I’ll have him send over any students that may have an idea of who Kakarot might be with and then maybe we can find him.” Bardock kissed Toma’s head and rushed upstairs.  
“Don’t worry mom…We will find him…I promise.” Raditz said, hugging Toma tightly.  
“I hope so, dear…I really hope so…” Toma replied, clinging to Raditz for dear life. Bardock had sent the message to the school, giving them his address so that any students could come straight to him and tell them whatever they know about Kakarot. With that, the search for Kakarot began.   
~~One Month Later~~  
Raditz and his family slowly began to give up hope of finding Goku. Not one student was able to tell them anything about where their son might be. This caused major stress for the family. Poor Toma had stopped eating because he was so worried about his son. Bardock was given time off work in order to find his son. His boss was even generous enough to continue paying him while he was looking for Kakarot. As the family all sat together on the couch, a knock came at their front door. Bardock got up slowly and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly and saw a young man standing there. He had hair very similar to his and Kakarot’s, black eyes, and greyish skin.   
“Yes? What can we do for you?” Bardock asked. His voice was hoarse from crying.  
“You’re Kakarot’s father, yes?” He asked, and Bardock nodded. “My name is Turles. I’m your son’s science partner. I think I may have some useful information on him.”  
“R-really?! Please, Turles come in…” Bardock stepped aside and allowed Turles to come in. He did and followed Bardock to the couch. He sat down beside Raditz and looked at the family.  
“Kakarot told me something in class the day he disappeared. He told me how he had gotten a bruise on his left cheek and then he proceeded to tell me some other things that I think you’ll want to know.” Turles paused, the family was looking at him with their eyes wide with concern. “Kakarot told me that the bruise came from someone named Broly. He said that he and Broly were in a relationship and he told me some other things as well. First off he told me that I’d probably see him with cuts and bruises and things like that, but he told me not to tell anyone. He looked really terrified as he was telling me all of this but the thing he said after that even scared me a little and I had just met him.” Turles paused again, trying to find the right way to word what he was going to say next.  
“What was it, Turles…?” Bardock asked, his voice filling with fear.  
“He told me…that if Broly found out that he told anyone what was happening…he’d probably be killed…” After that the whole room grew silent. Bardock, Toma, and Raditz all stared at Turles with their eyes wide with fear.   
“W-we have to find Broly’s house…and fast…” Toma managed to choke out. Then, almost as if it was a coincidence, Turles phone went off. He glanced down at it and almost dropped the phone in surprise.  
“What is it, Turles…?” Bardock asked, glancing over at him.  
“You guys aren’t going to believe this…it’s from Kakarot…” Turles whispered. The family gasped loudly and begged for Turles to read the message. He agreed and opened the message. “This will probably help a lot…it says, “A house, covered by a bunch of trees that can’t be seen from the road…please hurry”… and that’s it….” Turles looked up at the family and grinned. Somehow, he wasn’t sure how, but somehow Kakarot managed to send him a message giving him a way to try and find him. “We have a rescue to do. He told me that Broly is very strong so we will have to be very careful.”   
“Let’s call for a little bit of back up and get going then. Turles…thank you for being so helpful…” Bardock smiled for the first time in a month before all four of them rushed out of the house. They gathered some of their friends and told them all what they were looking for before they all took off into the air. They all knew they had to hurry if they were going to find Kakarot in time.  
~~Goku’s POV, Back at Broly’s House~~  
I grinned to myself after I had sent that message. My bag was accidentally kicked closer to me when Broly left to take a shower a couple minutes ago. I was in a bunch of pain with what I’ve been through the past couple months, but I somehow managed to find enough strength to use my tail to type a message to Turles. My wrists and ankles were still bound tightly to the bed with ki rings, but Broly never did tie my tail down, which was a big mistake on his part. I heard the shower turn off. I had to move quickly so that Broly wouldn’t know what I had done. Unfortunately I didn’t move quick enough. Broly was suddenly there by the bed. He saw my phone wrapped up in my tail. He growled loudly and snatched my phone, smashing it to pieces. After that, he was on top of me again, beating me senseless and screaming at me. I coughed up blood and then heard a sickening snap. I screamed loudly as pain shot down the left side of my body. He had broken my arm. The pain was so intense, that all I could to was scream and cry. All that got me was more punched and scratches. I just had to hope that my family and Turles would find this place soon…before it was too late…


	5. Rescue

~~Goku’s POV Continued~~  
Within the next two hours, I could sense them, all of them. My mother, my father, my brother, some of my friends, and…him…Turles was leading them all. I couldn’t really tell how close they were, but I also couldn’t see anything. To be honest, I’m even surprised that I can sense their energies. Broly had beaten me senseless to the point where I couldn’t even keep my eyes open. Now I’m just laying here, waiting for either death or rescue. I wasn’t sure which was going to come first, but I just hoped it was the rescue. I suddenly heard Broly scream with anger and heard him come bolting into the room.   
“YOU STUPID BASTARD! I THOUGHT I HAD CAUGHT YOU BEFORE YOU SENT THAT TEXT MESSAGE TO YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, BUT I WAS CLEARLY WRONG! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” He roared, causing a window to shatter. I couldn’t see him or the window but I could hear everything clearly. I suddenly felt something jump on top of me. I knew it was Broly. I could smell him. He was completely enraged and ready to kill. Somehow, I had managed to crack my right eye open, and I wished I hadn’t. I saw his face stained with anger and rage. His fangs were showing and he was growling loudly, his brown tail flicking back and forth angrily. I gulped a little and watched as he leaned down until he was just inches from my face. “Such a shame. You won’t get to see anyone before you die. I’ll be the last face you see.” I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach, which caused me to scream loudly and then I smelt blood. He had dug his claws deep into my stomach, leaving huge gashes. He then raised his bloodied hand to my neck and gripped it tightly, his claws just barely piercing my skin. I felt myself starting to lose consciousness. I knew this was mostly likely going to be the end. He growled loudly and began to dig his nails into my neck, causing more screaming, but then, the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out was a loud explosion, sounding like it came from above us. I tried to look up and see, but everything suddenly went black and I couldn’t hear or see anything.  
~~Third Person POV~~  
Broly growled loudly and looked up at his ceiling, which was no longer there. Above him he saw seven angry Saiyans, three of which were related to Kakarot. Broly glanced down at the unconscious Saiyan beneath him and just scoffed before standing up and looking at the other seven. The other four Saiyans he recognized from school, probably friends of Kakarot. The large Saiyan growled again before jumping up in the air, floating in between the others. He slowly looked at every one of them, his skin covered in Kakarot’s blood. The others could sense it, and it drove them completely crazy. Broly stopped and stared at Bardock, a sick grin forming on his face.  
“So, you’ve finally come for your precious Kakarot?” Broly asked in a taunting tone.   
“Indeed we have. But first, we have to take care of you and make sure you never lay a finger on him again.” Bardock replied, his anger rising quickly from the smell of his youngest son’s blood.  
“You may already be too late. Just take a look down there on my bed. Kakarot is just barely holding onto his life as it is. By the time you all finish with me, he’ll probably be gone.” Broly grinned again and just floated there, waiting for someone to attack.  
“You sick bastard…We’ll kill you!” The new voice caused Broly to turn and he was now face to face with a young man who looked very similar to Kakarot. The same messy hair, same coal black eyes, the only difference was that this one had greyish skin.   
“And who might you be?” Broly asked, tiling his head curiously.  
“Turles. I’m the one Kakarot texted a few hours ago. And I’m the one who led these people here. We are taking him home and you will be dead.” Turles growled loudly and got into his battle stance, the other Saiyans doing the same. Within minutes, the battle began. Seven Saiyans against one very powerful one. They knew that this wasn’t going to be an easy fight to win, but they had to, for Kakarot’s sake. Turles glanced at a smaller Saiyan with black hair that stood straight up and a lavender haired Saiyan, whose hair hung just above his shoulders. “Trunks, Vegeta! Quickly power up to Super Saiyan Two with me! NOW!” The other two nodded quickly in agreement, and within minutes all three of them were in Super Saiyan Two form.   
As the fight continued, Turles noticed that Broly was quickly losing energy, probably from beating on poor Kakarot so much. Turles launched himself at Broly, taking them both to the ground, causing a huge crater to form. He shouted up at Trunks and Vegeta to grab Kakarot and take him to the nearest hospital quickly. They agreed without hesitation and quickly flew down to Kakarot, carefully lifting him up in their arms, and taking off with him. Once they were out of sight, Turles flew up to where the remaining Saiyans were. All five of them, Turles, Bardock, Toma, Raditz, and Nappa all took aim at Broly, who was still in the crater, and launched five very powerful energy blasts at him. Turles heard Broly screaming at the top of his lungs, and saw him disappear into the energy blast. Once the blast cleared up, all five of them looked down. The only thing that remained of Broly were tiny shreds of his pants that he had been wearing. Other than that, he was gone. Turles sighed with relief and looked over at Kakarot’s family, only to find himself quickly being hugged by Kakarot’s mother. He was sobbing into Turles’s shoulder, he couldn’t quit thanking him enough for saving Kakarot. After a minute, even Bardock came down and placed his hand on Turles’s shoulder. He too, thanked him for saving his son. Turles caught himself glancing up at Raditz and Nappa, who were hugging each other tightly, he could tell that Raditz was crying, but he didn’t dare say anything. Turles turned back to Toma and Bardock and smiled at them.  
“Shall we follow Trunks and Vegeta? We should probably be there when Kakarot wakes up.” The family agreed and together all five of them flew off towards the hospital. They flew as quickly as possible, and once they arrived, they found out that Kakarot was in surgery right now and couldn’t be seen. Turles and the others found Vegeta and Trunks and sat down with them. They decided that they should all wait together for Kakarot to be done with surgery so that they could all see him once again when he woke up. It had been at least a month since the Son family had seen their youngest member, and they just couldn’t wait to see him again. Eventually, they were all passed out from the fight they had today, everyone except Turles. He found that he was unable to sleep. Instead he was wondering just how damaged Kakarot was. Clearly he had a lot of damage on the outside, and yes that would take time to heal, but there was also damage on the inside to be dealt with. He knew that Kakarot would probably have little to no trust in anyone, probably would even be skittish about being touched, which was completely understandable, but Turles had already made a decision. He swore to himself that he would be by Kakarot’s side until he was completely healed. He knew that this would be a very long process, but something inside told him that Kakarot was worth it. He also felt the desire to be by Kakarot’s side and protect him; a desire that he hadn’t felt before. He couldn’t put his finger on what was giving him that desire to be with Kakarot though, and then he thought to himself, could this be what love feels like?


	6. Waking Up

~~Third Person POV Continued~~  
After about two hours, Goku’s friends and family were allowed into the room to see him. Toma could hardly look at his son and how broken he was. He sobbed on Bardock’s shoulder and kept his face hidden. Trunks and Vegeta just clung to each other, along with Nappa and Raditz. As for Turles, he took a chair right beside Goku’s bed and leaned against the arm rest while the rest of the family carefully seated themselves around the room.   
Turles just stared at the broken Saiyan that was lying beside him, causing him to sigh softly. He studied Goku’s injuries, there was a cast on his left arm, stitches along his neck and stomach, which were soon going to be wrapped up with gauze, his face was all black and blue with bruises, and most of his body was scratched up or bitten, all except for a spot on each side of him, right between his neck and shoulders. The place where you mark your mate, and bind yourself to them forever. That was the only spot left untouched. Seeing all the physical damage made Turles wonder just how much mental damage Goku had gotten. He just knew that the slightly smaller Saiyan would be really skittish, but something deep inside him was telling him that he had to protect Goku. Something that he had felt earlier while they were waiting to be allowed into the room. Turles quickly shook it off and went back to focusing on Goku. He had a feeling that Goku would be waking up fairly soon.   
Within the next two hours, Goku began to stir slightly in his sleep, causing Turles to glance over at him. Everyone else in the room had fallen asleep while waiting for Goku to wake up. Suddenly, the injured Saiyan began to whimper quietly, causing Turles to lean in closer. He could see tears falling from Goku’s eyes, which made his heart ache. About two minutes later, Goku let out an ear popping scream and started thrashing around in his bed.   
“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!” His screams caused Bardock to bolt awake and rush over to his side. Bardock grabbed onto Goku’s shoulders tightly and carefully began shaking him.  
“Kakarot! Wake up! You’re safe now! You’re just having a nightmare!” Bardock exclaimed as he pinned Goku down to the bed, only causing him to struggle more.  
“DON’T HURT ME! PLEASE!” Goku’s screams were full of fear and tears started to pour from his tightly closed eyes.   
“KAKAROT!!” Bardock roared, hugging Goku tightly to his chest. After about ten minutes of thrashing and screaming, Goku was back down to light whimpers.   
“D-daddy…?” Goku whispered softly, as his eyes finally started to open.  
“That’s right buddy…We’re here…all of us. Me, your mom, and brother, as well as Trunks, Vegeta and even Turles. We’re all here…” Bardock carefully stroked his son’s hair and motioned for Toma to come closer to him.   
~~Goku’s POV~~  
I stared up at my father, my eyes soaked from tears. As my mother came into view, I only cried more as he leaned down to carefully hug me. I couldn’t respond to the hug because I was in so much pain, but feeling my mom’s embrace again finally made me feel safe. I was just lying there shaking violently as my brother and his mate came in to view. I could tell Raditz had been crying, which is something he didn’t do often, and Nappa just nodded at me. After those two, Trunks and Vegeta came into view. They both had relieved smiles on their faces once they saw me awake. The last person who came into my view was Turles. I slowly began to feel unsure about everyone, including my parents. I wasn’t sure how long Broly had me trapped, but now I just felt the need to fear everyone, even my mom and dad.   
“Kakarot…I think it’s time we get you home…you need to rest in your own bed for a while and you aren’t going to be able to attend school until you heal a little.” My father carefully helped me sit up. I flinched at his touch and looked down at my lap, my tail slowly wrapping around my waist. I was relieved that I still had it.   
“I…don’t even think I can walk dad…” I whispered softly.   
“Do not worry my son. I’ll carry you. You probably can’t fly either.” My father replied. Before I could even protest, I found the IV’s being taken from my arm, which caused me to shake even more because I’m terrified of needles. Once it was gone, I was suddenly lifted into my dad’s arms. I squealed softly and squirmed a bit, but my father just ignored it. We all left the hospital quickly, mom staying behind only for a minute to play the bill before running after us. Once we were all outside, we went flying into the air. I clung to my father for dear life, afraid of being dropped because I knew I didn’t the strength to stop myself. I peeked over my father’s shoulder, only to catch a glimpse of Turles, who was flying fairly far behind this. He caught me looking at him, and threw me a light smile. I felt a bit of blush creep to my cheeks and quickly hid my face him my dad’s neck like I used to when I was little.   
Once we made it home, my friends said goodbye to me and took off, leaving me there with my mom , dad and brother. I once again began to shake in my dad’s arms. This time he noticed and rushed me inside, going straight to my room. He closed the door behind us and carefully sat me on the bed. I watched him closely as he went to my dresser and dug out a pair of my sweatpants before returning back to me. I knew he was going to have to help me get dressed, which was totally embarrassing, mostly because I didn’t want him to see from the waist down. That’s where most of my scars were going to be from Broly clawing my hips every single time he…well yeah…   
“Kakarot…I know you probably don’t want me to help you change but I’ve got too. The doctor said you were going to need help for at least three weeks so your mom, brother and I are all going to take turns helping you.” He explained as he slowly pulled me to a standing position. That was even worse that Raditz was going to help me out some days. I sighed to myself, knowing it could be worse. Slowly I tugged down the pants that the hospital had given me, only to hear a sharp gasp from my dad once he saw all of the claw marks. He didn’t say anything though. He just helped me get the sweatpants on and then helped me sit back down.   
“Thanks daddy…sorry you…had to see that…” I whispered softly, turning my head to stare at the wall.  
“It’s going to be alright, Kakarot. I’m going to go and get some stuff to wrap up your stomach and throat so that you don’t hurt the stitches in your sleep. I’ll be right back.” He left me there on my bed and I just covered my eyes with my good hand. If they all had to help me get dressed…then that means that they’re going to have to help me take a bath too, which was even more embarrassing. I sighed to myself and remembered that I’d have to tell them about my phone and how Broly smashed it to bits, but that was the last thing on my mind.   
A few minutes later, my father returned and sat down on my bed beside me. He turned me to where I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed and he then proceeded to put some medicine on my stitches before he wrapped them up. We were silent throughout the whole process which made it kind of awkward. I found myself flinching from his touches every now and then, which caused him to sigh quietly. I figured he knew just how broken I was and that it’d take me awhile before I could trust anyone again. Once he was done covering my stitches, he put the medical stuff on my bedside table and turned towards me to where he was sitting in the same position as me.   
“I think that…you and I do need to have a slight chat, Kakarot.” He said softly, glancing into my eyes.  
“About what…?” I asked cautiously, not really wanting to know where this was going.   
“I just want to know…why didn’t you tell your mother and me about this relationship?” He asked as he took my hand softly.  
“Daddy…I…I couldn’t… He said that if I told anyone about what was going on, he’d kill me and all of you and I didn’t want that to happen…” I felt tears start to come from my eyes as I remembered those horrible words that I so badly wanted to forget.  
“Now, now, calm down…Don’t get all upset. I know that you were scared to tell us…but that doesn’t explain why you decided to trust Turles that day…” My father wiped away my tears and stroked my cheek carefully.  
“Turles… I…I don’t know what made me tell him about it…We were just sitting in class talking and it just…all spilled out…” I admitted, feeling slightly ashamed that I was able to tell someone I had just met about Broly but I couldn’t find the balls to tell my own parents.  
“Something about him must have made you trust him, Kakarot. Granted I’m a little upset that you didn’t come to me or your mother and tell us. I am glad you told somebody. I get the feeling that if you hadn’t told him about Broly that day…you may not be here with us right now. And I’m just really relieved to have you home again.” My father had tears falling down his cheeks, which was a sight for me because my father never ever cries. I suddenly threw my arms around my dad’s neck, and hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain coming from my body.   
“I’m so sorry, dad!” I cried, nuzzling into his neck. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and he carefully pulled me into his lap. He ran is fingers through my hair and settled back against my headboard. My dad and I hadn’t been this close since I was little, but the feeling was nice. I don’t remember what all happened after that. All I remember is crying against my dad’s chest and then suddenly falling asleep in a warm and safe embrace that I had missed very much. One thought still remained in my mind as I fell asleep, and that thought was, I wonder if I’ll ever find true happiness...someone who will hold me when I’m scared or upset just like my father does…I just want to know if I’ll ever find love…and if I’ll ever be able to trust anyone again…


	7. Recovering

~~Three Months Later~~  
It’s been three months since I was rescued from Broly and I was still really skittish about people touching me. I had gotten used to my mom, dad, and brother, but as far as anyone else, I wouldn’t let them lay a hand on me. Going back to school wasn’t the easiest thing in the world either. As soon as I had walked through the doors the other day, everyone swarmed me. I was relieved that I had Raditz with me that day, otherwise I probably would have ran home. Now that it’s Saturday, I decided to catch up on a lot of my homework. The project my Science teacher had assigned the day I disappeared had been put on hold, which was a relief for me. I considered asking my parents if I could just repeat the year, but I decided against it because they’d be furious if I didn’t graduate next year.   
When I was home, I stayed in my room most of the time to avoid conversation with my family. Something inside me kept telling me that I needed to be alone when I was home and I decided to listen to it. I sighed to myself and looked out my window. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was blowing the leaves lightly. I decided to open up my window and let some of the fresh air in. As I opened it, I felt a nice cool breeze swoosh into my room and it me right in the face, causing my hair to fly backwards a bit and also causing some of my papers to end up on the floor. I sighed and leaned against the window ledge, enjoying the air. I was enjoying it so much, that I didn’t even hear anyone come into my room.   
“Kakarot?” A voice suddenly said behind me, causing me to scream loudly. I was so terrified I even tried to leap from my window, but a pair of strong hands carefully pulled me back inside. “Hey, don’t do that!” I gasped. That voice…it was…  
“Turles…!?” I managed to squeak out as I slowly turned around, only to find myself staring at a familiar face that looked a lot like me, except a little taller and greyish skin.  
“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” He released me from his grasp when he realized I was shaking really badly.  
“W-what are you doing here…?” I asked quietly.  
“I just came to bring you the rest of the homework that you didn’t get the other day.” He handed me a small stack of papers and slowly backed up. I groaned quietly and picked up the other papers that had fallen on the floor, putting them all into one thick stack. I saw Turles glance at the stack of homework and then he just chuckled softly.  
“What…?” I asked, glaring slightly.  
“It looks like you need some help to catch up.” He replied as he leaned on my dresser.  
“It’s not fair…It’s not my fault I got kidnapped…beaten and raped…almost killed…” I almost didn’t catch all my words before I froze as painful memories came flooding back, causing tears to start coming from my eyes. “It’s not my fault!” I exclaimed. Turles rushed over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. He quickly pulled his hand back and just sighed.  
“No Kakarot. It isn’t your fault…I don’t see why you would even think it’s your fault…” Turles whispered softly, as he handed me a tissue. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.  
“I don’t know why I went with him that day…I should have known what was coming…but I went anyways…” I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top of them.  
“He threatened your life, Kakarot…You should have told your parents…even though you were scared, you still should have told them…” He sighed and slowly sat down beside me. I froze when he sat down, and kept my eyes forward. I shouldn’t be this scared…then again I have every right to be scared… Turles is the first person I’ve been alone with outside my family. My other friends always had their mates with them when they came to visit, but now…it was just me and the person who led my family and friends in the mission to save my life.   
“Why did this have to happen, Turles…” I asked quietly.   
“I don’t know why something this horrible happened to someone as innocent as you…but it did and now you have to work on recovering…I know it won’t be easy, but if it makes you feel any better, I’ll help you out every step of the way. How does that sound?” He sounded so sweet and caring, but I still wasn’t entirely sure I could trust him, not yet anyways. Maybe with time, I’d be able to grow to trust him, but only if he was able to be patient with me.  
“You won’t…rush me into anything…will you…” I asked cautiously.  
“Of course not, Kakarot. I want you to take your time healing but I also want you to know that I’m here for you.” I glanced toward him when he said that, and he just smiled at me.  
“Well…I really hate asking this…but is there any way you could help me with my homework…?” I was so embarrassed to ask that but he just gave me another smile.   
“Of course I’ll help you. I’ll be like your at home teacher!” He laughed, and even managed to get a laugh out of me. I had missed a lot of lessons while I was gone, so I figured it wouldn’t be too terribly bad if Turles helped me get caught up, so long as he didn’t try anything funny. I watched him as he carefully reached around me and grabbed the stack of papers, shuffling through them. “What do you want to start on?” He asked, tilting his head.  
“Math…I hate math so we may as well get that one out of the way.” Math was by far my worst subject so hopefully he could help me out. I watched as he pulled out all the math assignments and placed them in front of me.   
“You pick which one you want to start on. I’ve got a B in math, so I should be able to help you quickly.” He smiled and watched as I pulled out a pencil and something hard to write on. I grabbed a random sheet of paper and my calculator and slowly began to work on the paper. Turles leaned beside me and watched me carefully, making sure to catch any mistakes I made along the way. He made this math thing seem so easy and before I knew it, I was already half way done with my math homework. If he hadn’t been here, I’d still be on the first sheet of paper. I sighed with relief as I slowly began to understand it more and I even turned toward him and gave him a small smile. Once we were done with all my math homework, I put it away and grabbed my English homework.   
“Looks like I’ve got a few essays to write. How are you with English?” I asked, tilting my head a bit.  
“Oh, decent. I’ve got an A in the class.” He grinned a bit.  
“Would you mind reviewing these as I finish them and mark where you think I need to make some changes?” I asked and he gave me a nod. With that, I started working on my first essay. I chose the easiest one first. It was supposed to be a paper about an even that had recently happened in our lives. It didn’t specify if it had to be a good or bad event, so I decided on the most tragic even that had happened to me. I knew that I had to choose my words carefully and it had to be three to five pages long. That wouldn’t be too hard for me at all. As I wrote it though, I found myself struggling to find the right words, and to keep calm at the same time, but I somehow managed and within twenty minutes, I had already exceeded the page limit of the essay. I had stopped at seven pages hand written. The assignment sheet said that it had to be typed and printed though that’s why I wrote a little extra. Once I finished it, I handed it over to Turles and began on the second one. I heard him sigh softly, which caused me to glance over to him. “What is it?”  
“Your handwriting is incredible…so very beautiful… I can read it perfectly. I just can’t believe you decided on that event.” He looked at me and I just shook my head.  
“It was the easiest thing for me to write about, even though it did kill me writing it.” I looked down at the new one I had started and just sighed again. I continued to work on the second one as Turles sat next to me, reading through my first essay, trying to keep calm. I could feel rage building up inside him as he read it, but I just ignored it. I began to let my mind wander as I was writing this second essay. I thought about Turles and how sad he looked when he first saw me in the hospital after I woke up, and now feeling his anger building as he was reading my essay. It made it seem like he was just wanting to protect me from any more bad things. That made me ask myself a very serious question…Does he love me…? Or care in some way…?


	8. Strange Feelings

~~Two Weeks Later~~  
With help from Turles, I had managed to get caught up on all of my assignments and I was now passing all of my classes, even math. My mom and dad were so proud of me that they even ended up buying me a new phone. Yeah, that’s right, I’m just now getting a new phone, but that’s alright. It’s not like I had anyone to really talk too except for him… As soon as that word echoed through my mind, my phone had gone off. I turned and grabbed the phone off my table and looked at it. It was from Turles. He’s the only one who would be texting me at 10:00 at night. I smiled softly and opened the message.  
Are you awake? It read.  
Yeah, I’m awake. Is something wrong? I replied. As I awaited his response, I noticed that I had begun having strange feeling about him. Like something was trying to get me to get closer to him, but I was just too afraid to even try. My phone vibrated again and I quickly opened the message.  
I know this is going to sound strange…but can I come over for a few minutes? I froze. He wanted to come over…this late at night…while my family was sound asleep. Part of me wanted to say no, but instead I ended up typing,  
Yeah…you’ll just have to come through my window… Before I had even realized it, I had pushed send. I nearly slapped myself from doing that. I couldn’t believe I had just told him yes. I just had to hope that my parents didn’t find out about this, even though they were pretty heavy sleepers. Hell, it’d probably take a loud explosion to wake those two up. I laughed at myself a bit and checked my phone when it buzzed again.  
I’ll be there in 15minutes. Leave your window open. I sat up in my bed and pushed my window open like he said and then leaned back against my headboard and just waited. I wasn’t entirely sure if this was the best idea or not, but there was no turning back for me now. It made me wonder how long he was going to stay. Hopefully he’d leave before morning, or at least before my parents woke up. It’s a Friday night, so I don’t have school tomorrow, but my father still has to be up by 5:30 in order to get ready for work. As long as Turles was gone before then, then I didn’t care how long he decided to stay.   
As time passed, I still found myself wondering why the heck he wanted to come over this late. Maybe he wanted to discuss something in private but why would he want to come over to my house? I could have snuck out at met him somewhere instead, but maybe he didn’t want that. I growled quietly and grabbed a pillow, holding it snug to my face and just sighed. I couldn’t shake these feeling I have inside me. They’re telling me to trust Turles…and even my dreams are trying to tell me something because the past two nights, he’s been in my dreams. Both dreams had me and him feeling all over each other, kissing, cuddling, and hell we were even shirtless. They haven’t gone any further than that though. Both nights I had woken up aroused from the dreams as well, which was completely embarrassing. It made me wish that I wouldn’t have those dreams, yet at the same time I didn’t want them to stop…I wanted them to go more detailed… I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. There was no way I was ready for something like that yet. Yes it’s been three months, but I still don’t want to rush into anything. I’m too afraid of being hurt again. Turles doesn’t seem like that type of person, but then again neither did Broly until about two months into our relationship. Thinking about all of these things made me lose track of time and before I knew it, I felt something land lightly on my bed, causing me to bounce slightly. I removed the pillow from my eyes and saw him sitting there, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. His chest was completely exposed, which caused me to blush wildly. His body was amazing and I just wanted to touch it. I really wanted to feel his muscles, but I held myself back and then I realized something. I was shirtless too…just like in my dream…  
“Hi, Kakarot.” He whispered softly.  
“Hey…” I replied, smiling a little.  
“I’m sorry I’m here so late but I’ve had something on my mind for a while now…and I think it’s time to open up about it.” He moved a bit closer to me, making sure to move slowly so he wouldn’t scare me.  
“What are you talking about, Turles…?” I asked curiously.   
“Kakarot…I’m going to be completely honest here…Ever since the day I met you, it’s been insanely hard for me to keep my hands off of you…but then when I saw that bruise on your cheek that day, I knew I had to restrain myself…and then when you opened up to me…god I wanted to just grab you and hold you close to me…but I didn’t… I didn’t know what he’d do to you if he smelt someone else’s scent on you… And now with you being back home, and spending all of this extra time with you…I think that it’s time I really started trying to help you out…” He reached out and took my hand very lightly, and leaned a little bit closer to me. I didn’t even realize I was leaning toward him as well until I could feel his breath close to my lips. I froze in my place. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for this… God I want to kiss him so badly though…but at the same time I’m trying to hold myself back. It’s finally beginning to all make sense… These strange feelings I’ve been having toward him…wanting him to hold me…kiss me…make me his… I think that he may be destine to be my real mate…but I didn’t want to jump to that conclusion quiet yet. I wanted to make sure that one question got answered first, before I decided…Could this be love…? I asked myself. Does he really want me…or is he just toying with me and looking for a quick fuck…? Does he… my thoughts were cut off when I felt his lips finally press against mine. I had almost forgotten that we were that close, but the warmth of his mouth brought me back to reality. I hesitated but slowly began to kiss him back. This kiss wasn’t like any kiss I’ve had before. Instead of it being rough and forced, it was more gentle and cautious. I could feel fear coming from his body, probably fear of scaring me or hurting me. I wasn’t sure if I should be enjoying this as much as I was, but I decided to savor the moment. Without even thinking, I moved closer to him, slipping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He didn’t hesitate either. I felt his strong hands slowly slip around my waist and he pulled me closer until our chests were touching. I slipped my fingers into his hair and found that it was extremely soft, which made me sigh softly. After about five minutes, he pulled back to breathe, but kept me close to him, and I didn’t fight him. We sat there for what seemed like ever, until he glanced down at me and smiled.  
“That was…um…” I struggled to find the right word. It was everything I had dreamed it would be: warm, passionate, caring, gentle, fantastic, amazing, and it sent a spark through my body.   
“Kakarot…I didn’t expect you to kiss back… I expected you to punch me or something…” He whispered softly.  
“Well…I had this feeling inside me that told me to trust you…and it ended up leading to me kissing back…and getting closer…” I admitted shyly.   
“I’m glad you kissed back, Kakarot. And now I have something that I’d really like to ask you.” He leaned down and lightly nuzzled my cheek, which caused me to jump a bit.  
“W-what is it…?” I asked, shuddering slightly.  
“Tomorrow night, 7:00 PM, I’d love to take you on a date. So my question is, will you go with me? On the date I mean…” He seemed to be struggling to find the right words, and I felt my cheeks heat up with blush.  
“Y-you want to take me on a date…? Like a real date…?” I asked, sounding rather shocked.  
“I really do.” He admitted, running his fingers through my hair.   
“Then yes…I’ll go on a date with you, Turles. I’ll be ready at seven.” I smiled a little and he pulled me into a tight hug.  
“I promise, this will be the best date you’ve ever had.” He sounded rather excited, but what I was going to tell him next was going to shock him.  
“Turles…this is going to be my first real date.” I admitted quietly. I heard him gasp a bit, and he hugged me even tighter. I hugged him back and nuzzled against his shoulder. My first real date huh…I wonder how it’s going to go…and I wonder what we’re going to do. I guess I’ll find out tomorrow.


	9. The Date

I woke up the next morning and looked around my room. I didn’t remember much of what had happened last night, except for the fact that Turles has asked me to go on a date with him and I said yes. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I wasn’t sure how to tell my parents, especially because I wasn’t sure how they’d react to me dating again. I forced myself to get out of my bed and I slowly moved over to my dresser. I went through my drawers and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off my chest a little bit. Once I was pleased with my outfit, I made my way downstairs to look for my mother. I found him sitting in my dad’s armchair, reading a book. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. When he heard me coming, he glanced up from his book and smiled at me.  
“Hey son. How are you feeling?” He asked in a cheerful tone.  
“I’m doing a lot better, mom.” I replied, smiling at his happiness.  
“Is there something on your mind, Kaka?” He tilted his head and sat his book down on the coffee table and returned his attention to me.   
“Well mom…there was something I wanted to ask you if you aren’t too busy.” I admitted, glancing down at my feet.  
“I’m never too busy for you, honey! Sit down and let’s talk.” He motioned toward the couch and I sat down, crossing my legs. “What’s on your mind?” He reached over and took my hand, squeezing it slightly.  
“Well…I’m not sure how you and daddy are going to feel about this, but I got asked to go on a date tonight at seven, and I was wondering if that was okay.” I hoped it would be because I had already told Turles yes. My mother looked at me and we were silent for a minute, but then he chuckled a little.  
“Oh honey! You’re finally going to go on a date? With who! You must tell me who the lucky man is!” My mother sounded completely excited and ended up on the couch next to me.  
“Well…it’s Turles…the guy who helped find me a few months ago…” I looked down a bit to hide the blush on my cheeks.  
“Turles? Really!? He’s a fine young man! Oh Kaka honey, I see no problem with you going on a date tonight with him, and I’m sure your father will feel the same way!” He hugged me tightly and I returned his hug. I heard the front door open, and heard my father muttering to himself. I must have slept until noon, because he was always back home at this time for lunch.  
“Bardock! Come here, honey! I have some news about Kakarot!” My mother rushed to the front door and grabbed my father by the arm, dragging him back to the living room.  
“Some news huh?” My father asked, looking over at me. “What kind of news, Kakarot?”  
“Well…I um…” I looked down at the floor. I didn’t know why I was so afraid to tell my father about this date, but it was probably because I was afraid he was going to be angry at me.  
“Come on honey. Your father will understand.” My mom urged, walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder.   
“Okay…” I looked up at my father, and managed to put on a small smile, “Daddy…I have a date tonight at seven…with Turles…”  
“Is he the young man who helped us rescue you?” My father asked as he came over and crouched down in front of me.  
“Yes sir…” I whispered softly. My father placed a strong hand on my other shoulder which caused me to look up into his eyes. He was smiling…a real smile that my mother and I hadn’t seen in forever.  
“I am proud of you. He’ll treat you well, I just know it. This may be hard for you to believe, especially with everything that’s happened, but he really cares about you son. Your mother and I can see it every time he’s around you. You may not notice, but he always gets really protective around you which is something you need. So you have my permission to go on this date. And to take it as far as you want with him.” My father hugged me tightly and I returned his hug. I was really relieved that they were both okay with me going on the date with Turles. My father released me and went into the kitchen with my mother. I returned to my room and sat on my bed. I just couldn’t wait until seven!  
~~7:00PM, Date Time~~  
I had just finished getting dressed when my father came to the door and told me that Turles was here to pick me up. I told him that I’d be down in a minute and went back to making sure I had everything. I had my wallet, phone, pants, my hair was the way it usually was, and I had remembered to brush my teeth. I pulled on my shoes and made my way down the stairs, stopping on the very last step. I saw Turles standing there, smiling at me. He was dressed in black jeans and a grey shirt, with a leather jacket over the shirt. God he looked so hot that I just wanted to tackle him. I quickly mentally slapped myself for even thinking that and walked over to him, returning his smile. We said goodbye to my parents and Turles took my hand, leading me out the door. I heard my mother yell something about remembering to call and check up with them. My father on the other hand, yelled something about not having to come home tonight if I didn’t want too, which caused me to blush madly. Once we were far enough away from my house, Turles leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly, causing me to purr a bit.  
“You look wonderful, Kakarot.” He said as he wrapped an arm lightly around me.  
“You look pretty good yourself, Turles.” I replied. “What are we going to be doing tonight?”   
“Well I figured I could take you to dinner, then we could shop for a little bit, and maybe we could go back to my place and watch a movie.” He squeezed me slightly, causing me to jump a little. He chuckled and loosed his grip quickly.  
“That sounds nice. I’d really like that.” I smiled at him and he returned my smile. He took me to a nice looking restaurant that was an all you can eat buffet. When I saw the words “all you can eat,” I couldn’t help but squeal slightly, which earned another chuckle from Turles. Saiyans have really big appetites, so going to an all you can eat restaurant was like heaven for a Saiyan, especially me. He took me inside and told me to eat as much as I wanted and he’d cover the bill. This was just our first stop and he was already treating me way better than Broly ever did. Hell, Broly never even took me on a date like this before. I couldn’t help but be really excited about all of this. As Turles and I ate, we slowly learned more about each other. I learned that he was getting ready to graduate in the spring, and then he was going straight to work. I also learned that he wanted at least one child, and I agreed with him on that one. I had always wanted a baby, a girl to be completely honest, but Turles wanted a boy. I’d be happy with either one though, just so long as it’s healthy. I also learned that he had a one year old German Shepherd at home and I squealed quietly again. I absolutely love dogs, especially German Shepherds. He was hitting all the positive things that I was looking for in a mate, and heck he was even treating me like a princess, which was a bonus for me.   
After we finished eating, Turles paid the bill and took me by the hand, leading me back outside. We walked through different shops and told me that if I saw anything I wanted, he’d pick it up for me. The first few shops didn’t have anything I was really interested in, but the fourth shop we went into I found something and to my relief it wasn’t very expensive. It was a brown stuffed monkey that was about as big as a pillow. When I touched it, I fell head over heels for it because it was extremely soft. I have a thing for soft and fuzzy stuff, which made me feel like a child. Turles saw me looking at the monkey and grabbed it before I could even ask. Before I could stop him, he purchased it and handed it back to me. Without thinking, I hugged him tightly and thanked him. This was the first thing someone had actually bought for me outside of birthdays and Christmas. It made me smile and I felt really happy with Turles. I even began considering taking it to the next level with him if he wanted too. That would be something we’d have to talk about later tonight after we were done shopping. We left the shop that we had gotten the stuffed monkey from and he surprised me by wrapping his tail protectively around my waist. It was comforting and it made me blush darkly, which ended up making him laugh just a little bit.   
After a couple hours of walking, I yawned a little and sat down on a bench. Turles told me to wait for him while he ran into one of the shops to pick up a package. He said it was a surprise and insisted that he’d be right back when I tried to protest about going in with him. I had only been waiting for him for about ten minutes before he came back out of the store. He pulled me to my feet and we began walking to his house. He wrapped his tail around me again as we walked and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He really was being protective of me, even though he didn’t need to be. I didn’t fight it though. It felt nice having him as close to me as he was. I felt safe with him, something I had never felt with my ex. As we walked, we continued to talk. He asked me what kind of movies I liked, and I told him anything except horror films. He promised that we wouldn’t watch any scary movies, which put relief on my shoulders. We walked for a few more minutes and then he stopped us in front of a decent looking house. It was about the same size as the one I lived in, except his had blue paint and a fence around the yard. He opened the gate and closed it quickly as we were greeted by a beautiful white German Shepherd that came up to my thigh.   
“This is Kira.” Turles smiled, reaching down to pet the dog.  
“She’s beautiful, Turles!” I smiled, petting her as well.   
“Come on. Let’s go inside. Don’t worry about her. She’ll follow us.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, Kira following closely behind us. When we got inside, I slipped off my shoes and looked around the house. The walls were white, the floors were hard wood, and the living room had all leather furniture, with a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall right above a beautiful fireplace. I looked over at Turles and smiled at him.  
“Your home is beautiful. I really like it.” I said softly.  
“I’m glad you like it.” He replied as he led me to the stairs. “Do you mind watching a movie in my room?”  
“No not at all!” I smiled and followed him. He opened the door that led to his room and smiled when he heard me gasp. His room was beautiful. The walls were still white and the floor still wood, but he had amazing drawings all over his walls, another massive TV on the wall, he had a king sized bed that was covered with fuzzy blankets and on the floor by the bed was a round fluffy white rug. He also had two dressers and another two other doors, one probably a closet and the other probably leading to a bathroom. I sat my monkey down on the bed and watched him walk over to one of the dressers.  
“You probably want something comfortable to where while we watch a movie.” He smiled, tossing me a pair of black sweatpants. “You can change here. I’ll change in the bathroom.” I watched him walk into the bathroom and once the door was closed, I quickly undressed myself and pulled the sweatpants, pausing to look at my scars that were all over my hips. I sighed softly and pulled the pants the rest of the way on. I folded my clothes neatly and sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for Turles. He came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later and smiled at me. I couldn’t help but stare at his chest again. He was so damn good looking and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He came over and sat beside me before tugging me lightly to the pillows. He flicked on the TV and turned a lamp on that was on the bedside table. He let me choose the movie and once one was chosen, we settled back against the pillows. He wrapped his tail around mine, and I decided to use his chest as a pillow, which was the best decision of my life. I felt his hand drape across my waist, making me feel safe and secure. I was extremely happy with Turles, and I don’t think anything could have made this date any better.  
Once the movie was over, he turned the TV off and ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile before yawning a little. He chuckled softly and hugged me tightly. I returned his hug and sighed a little. He suddenly moved me to where I was resting against the pillows and climbed off the bed. He made his way over to his jacket and pulled something out of one of the pockets. He then made his way back to me. He sat on the bed, keeping his hands behind his back, causing me to sit up with curiosity. He smiled at me and told me to come closer, which I did without even hesitating.   
“Kakarot. First off, are you going to stay the night?” Turles asked, tilting his head to the side. I paused for a second and then nodded. He smiled and then continued to speak. “Alright. Now here’s my second question. Hypothetically, if I asked you to become my mate, what would you say?” I froze and just stared at him. I stayed like that for at least three minutes before I managed to find my words and answer his question.  
“If you asked me to become your mate, I’d say yes without hesitation.” I replied. Hearing my response brought a smile to his face. He took one hand out from behind is back and stroked my cheek lightly.  
“Kakarot…” He pulled a box out from behind his back and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace. Attached to the necklace were three charms and each one had an engraving on it. The first one said our names, the second one said bound together, and the last one said forever. Turles and Kakarot, bound together, forever. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped softly. “Will you please become my mate…?” He asked quietly.  
“Turles…Of course I will!” I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He returned my hug and pulled the necklace out of the box. He put it around my neck and smiled softly, kissing my forehead.  
“Now, I’m not going to bond with you just yet. I don’t think you’re ready for that kind of contact, so I’ll make you a deal.” He placed a hand on my cheek.  
“What kind of deal, Turles?” I asked, leaning into his touch.  
“In exactly one month, I will bond with you and make you my mate for life, but only if you promise to marry me a month after we bond. How does that sound?” He asked, touching our foreheads together.  
“Y-you’ll really bond with me…?” I asked softly, trying not to cry.  
“That’s right, but only if you promise to marry me a month after we bond. I don’t just want to be your mate, I want to be your husband. I want to have kids with you later on down the road. I just want to be together forever. Do you promise?” He asked quietly.  
“Turles. I promise to marry you. But I’d like you to promise me something in return.” I replied. He pulled back to look at me, a curious expression forming on his face.  
“Anything you want. You just name it.” He smiled.  
“I want you to promise me that you’ll always be by my side, and that you’ll always protect me.” I had a very serious voice when I told him what I wanted. He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me lightly. I kissed him back before he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.  
“I promise to always be by your side and to protect you from anything that my try to hurt you.” He agreed and I threw my arms around him again, hugging him tightly.  
“Then it’s a deal.” I smiled and he returned my smile as he placed me back against the pillows. He reached over me and turned off the light. He then settled down next to me and wrapped his tail around mine once again. He pulled the blanket up over us and I quickly texted my mother and told him that I’d be staying with Turles tonight. Once I sent the message, I cuddled up to my future mate and husband and placed my head on his chest. He rested his head on top of mine and held me close to him. This is most defiantly what love feels like…I thought to myself as I drifted off into a deep slumber, curled up to the man I had grown to love.


	10. It's Time

~~One Month Later, Bond Time~~  
It’s been exactly one month now since I made that promise to Turles. My parents were so happy when I told them that he wanted to bond with me and make me his mate. They couldn’t be happier mostly because they completely trusted him, especially since he helped rescue me. I had also told them that Turles and I had planned on getting married a month after we bonded, but they suggested that I talk to him and see if he’d wait until after I graduated high school, which I agreed with them. As I slowly got ready for tonight, my heart just kept pounding in my chest. I couldn’t believe that this was really going to happen, but I couldn’t be happier. I wanted nothing more than to be with Turles forever, and no one else. I wanted to start a family with him soon too. Luckily I’m not in heat right now, so I can’t get pregnant. It’s a bit early for kids, but I know in the near future it will happen. This was even better because today started spring break for school, which meant that I could spend all week with Turles without any interruptions. As soon as I packed my last thing, I quickly rushed downstairs and sat a bag by the door. My father came out of the living room and spun me around, hugging me tightly.  
“Kakarot. You made a fantastic choice with this man. I know he’s going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. “ My father smiled and released me from his grasp.  
“Thanks daddy. I really do believe that he’s the one for me, and honestly I wouldn’t choose anyone else over him.” I replied, blushing darkly. I heard a knock at the door, and I nearly squealed, I was so excited.   
“Just be safe, son. Promise me.” He was really serious and I just nodded at him.  
“I promise daddy.” We hugged one last time and then I opened the door. When I saw his face, my heart melted. God he’s so freaking handsome and I still didn’t understand how I got so lucky. Turles smiled at me gently and pulled me into a tight hug.   
“Are you ready, Kaka?” He asked lightly.  
“Yes I am.” I replied as I reached down to grab my bag. I said bye to my parents and then Turles and I took to the sky. He wrapped his tail around mine as we flew toward his place and I just sighed softly. It was just going to be me and him for a whole week. I still couldn’t get used to that thought, but I’d have to fast. Tonight was the night we were going to bond, and I knew that it was going to be special. Nothing could make it even more special, but then I remembered my parents telling me to see if he’d postpone the wedding. My parents really wanted me to graduate high school before I got married, and I could understand that, but would he? I decided to wait until we got to his house to ask him that question. I’d just rather not do it while we’re flying, just in case he freaked out or something.  
After about thirty minutes of flying, we finally landed outside his house. He grabbed my hand and quickly tugged me inside, closing the door behind us. Once inside, he tugged us straight to his room and began showing me where I could put everything for the week. As soon as everything was put away, I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the bed, sitting down on it. He sat down beside me and gave me a curious look.  
“Is something wrong, Kaka?” He asked.   
“There’s just something I wanted to ask you, Turles.” I replied, squeezing his hand a bit.  
“Ask away, babe.” He smiled and nuzzled my cheek lightly.  
“Alright...” I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. “Would it be okay if we postponed the wedding until after I graduate high school? My parents want me to graduate really badly before I get married.”   
“Is that what you want, Kaka?” He asked softly.  
“I’d really like to graduate before I get married. That way I can put all my focus into school and then after school is over, I can direct my full attention to you.” I replied. I was afraid that he’d yell at me, but instead he just smiled and hugged me tightly.  
“Then that’s what we’ll do.” He agreed. That really took a load off my chest when he actually agreed instead of getting angry at me.   
“So…should we do this bonding thing right away…?” I asked, trying not to sound too nervous.  
“If that’s what you want. I won’t rush you in to it.” He replied in a caring tone.  
“It…it is what I want… I’ve waited an entire month for this and I want nothing more than to do it right here and right now with you, Turles.” I blushed madly as I said that and he just chuckled lightly. I felt him slip his hands under my shirt and before I knew it, it was gone. He then removed his own shirt and pulled me into his lap and kissed me softly on the lips. I returned his kiss, quickly slipping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair. He wrapped his tail around my waist slightly and proceeded to run his hands across my bare chest. A slight moan escaped from my mouth as he did so, and it was followed by a low rumble in my chest. He was making me purr…something I hadn’t done in so long, but it felt so good.   
After about ten minutes of making out, he pulled back for air and then lightly placed me on my back. He continued to run his hands across my chest, down to my abs until he reached the top of my pants. Instead of just ripping them off right away, he actually glanced at me and waited for me to tell him that he could. That was something that had never happened before. I thought about it for just a second before slowly nodding my head. He gave me a gentle smile and slowly removed my pants, leaving my boxers on. Through my boxers you could clearly see my erection, which caused me to blush even more.  
“Kakarot…you have such a beautiful body…” He whispered softly.   
“You think so…?” I asked as my face got redder.   
“Yes I really do…” He replied as he took off his own pants. I glanced down and my eyes kind of grew wide when I saw his erection bulging from his pants. My god he was huge. He caught me staring and chuckled lightly. He then slowly leaned down and ran his tongue across my abs, which caused me to moan even more. He grinned and slipped one of his hands into my boxers and slowly began massaging my member. I moaned even louder and he rubbed it harder and even tugged on it slightly. He looked up at me and grinned again before releasing my erection from his grasp.  
“T-Turles…” I moaned quietly.   
“Are you sure you want to do this, Kaka? You know there’s no going back once we’re bonded.” He moved his hands to the waist band on my boxers and waited patiently.  
“I…I’m sure Turles… There’s no one else I’d rather do this with…go ahead and take them off…and then take me…” I tried to sound as sexy as I could, but I was already panting hard from a short little hand job. I felt my boxers slowly being removed from my waist and once they were gone, I felt a pair of lips suddenly go around the tip of my dick. I moaned loudly as he lightly began to suck on it. God it felt so amazing. I gripped his hair tightly as he slowly began to go down, he ended up going all the way to the base, which caused another loud moan to escape from my lips. If he kept this up…I was going to cum before he even got started. I tried to warn him but he just sucked harder and slipped three of his fingers into my mouth. I ran my tongue across them, soaking them with saliva. He lifted his head from my member and then he proceeded to prepare me. Something that I had never had done before. He must really not want to hurt me, which made me happy. He opened my legs further and stuck the first finger in. I squealed slightly as he slowly began to thrust the finger for a few minutes before slipping a second finger in, and then a third one after that. He thrusted his fingers in and out for at least five minutes before deciding that I was ready for him. I glanced up at him as he took his boxers off and blushed darkly. His dick was so freaking huge! It was even bigger than Broly’s. I knew this was going to hurt for a minute, but as he positioned himself over me, he leaned down and whispered in my ear quietly.  
“Do not worry, Kakarot…I’m going to do my best not to hurt you.” He kissed my cheek lightly and then slowly started to push into my entrance. I screamed loudly, but he cut it off with a rough kiss. Once he was fully inside of me, he waited for me to adjust to his size. It took me at least five minutes to adjust, but I was finally able to nod, telling him that it was okay to move. He nodded back and began thrusting slowly. Oh god, this was completely amazing. So gentle yet firm. It was enough to make me moan with pleasure. Eventually I was begging for him to go faster, which he did without a complaint. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him starting to thrust harder as well, making me cry out in pleasure. He suddenly found my sweet spot, which cause me to give out a loud cry. He grinned when he found the spot and continued to thrust harder and faster, hitting that spot every time. He started panting loudly, he was clearly getting close to his end. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in between my neck and shoulder and the smell of blood reached my nose. That must have been my sign to bite him, which I did in the exact same spot. My fangs latched onto him and pierced his skin deeply. We continued to stay latched onto each other until I finally came all over both of our stomachs and he came inside me with a muffled groan. We released each other from our bites and he collapsed on top of me. We were both panting pretty hard and my ass was really sore, but it was so worth it. He looked up at me slowly, and licked my bite mark until it stopped bleeding and then he smiled at me.  
“We’re finally bonded, Kakarot. You’re my mate and I’m yours.” He was completely breathless as he spoke, which caused me to smile a bit.  
“That was the best, Turles…I…I’m glad that you’re my mate.” I hugged him tightly and felt him pull out of me before rolling onto his side and pulling me close to him.  
“Now before we go to sleep, I do have to ask one more very important question.” He said softly as he reached under a pillow.  
“What is it?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.   
“Goku…” I blushed darkly when he used my nickname. “I know that we’re mates, but I want to make this even more official and I hope that you’ll say yes.” He pulled a small black box out from under the pillow and flicked it open. Inside it was a beautiful gold ring with diamonds wrapped all the way around the center of the ring. It also had both of our names engraved on it, Turles on the top and Kakarot on the bottom. “I know we already agreed on it, but I wanted to do a proper proposal, so Kakarot…Will you marry me?”  
“I will absolutely marry you, Turles!” I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. The last thing I expected from him was a real proposal, but it made me happy when it happened. He hugged me back and slipped the ring on my finger before pulling me down next to him and wrapping his arms and tail protectively around me. Within about ten minutes, he and I had passed out in each other’s arms. He was mine forever, and I was going to be his forever.


	11. Nightmare

~~Goku’s POV~~   
Spring break had ended and I was back at my parent’s house. When I came home they instantly noticed my bite mark and gave me a huge grin. I could tell that they were pleased that I had finally found a mate that would treat me properly. I also told them that Turles agreed to wait until after I graduated to get married, which put some relief on my parent’s shoulders. My mom and dad hugged me tightly and then my mom wandered off to the kitchen while my father pulled me up to my room to talk with me. Once we were in my room, he closed the door and sat me down on my bed.   
“So son. You’re finally bonded to someone. How does it feel?” He asked.  
“It’s something I didn’t ever think would happen, daddy. It’s really exciting.” I replied, smiling a little.   
“I’m glad you chose such a fine young man son.” My father hugged me tightly and then placed a hand on my shoulder. “Now there’ something you and I need to discuss.”   
“What is it?” I asked curiously.  
“Well, you may not be aware of it yet, but you’re one of the Saiyans that can go into heat, which means you are capable of getting pregnant if you have unprotected sex during your heat. I just want to make sure that you don’t end up getting pregnant before you graduate high school. A Saiyan baby is a lot of work and you aren’t ready for that. I just want you to promise me that when you go into heat, you won’t have unprotected sex.” My father’s face was beat red as he was telling me all of this and I couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Don’t worry papa. I promise not to have unprotected sex while I’m in heat, if I ever go into heat.” I nodded and he just smiled.   
“Your mom and I do want grandchildren but at the same time we want you to focus on education, then once that’s done you can have all the children you want. Alright, son?” My father asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Papa, please! I understand. No babies until I graduate.” I replied, starting to feel slightly embarrassed.   
“Good boy. Now why don’t you take a nap and I’ll come get you when dinner is ready.” He said as he got up and headed for the door. I nodded and laid back against my pillow. I gave my dad one final smile before he shut my door. Once he was gone, I sighed to myself. I wasn’t sure when I was going to go into heat, but I just hoped that it wasn’t any time soon. During spring break, Turles and I had actually tried condoms and neither one of us liked them. I laughed to myself and glanced out my window. I’d see him at school tomorrow. I couldn’t help but miss him already, even though I had only been at my parents’ house for maybe an hour. I placed a hand over my bite mark and smiled to myself. My dad had told me to take a nap. I must have looked insanely tired, so I decided that it’d be a good idea to listen to my father and get a nap in before I ate. I flipped over onto my side and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I had drifted into a deep sleep.   
\--I heard him laughing madly…it couldn’t be… I knew that I was having a dream, but it wasn’t like any dream I had before. That familiar laughter could only belong to one person. Everything was dark around me and when I tried to sit up, I found that I couldn’t move. My arms and legs were bound tightly, and it felt like I was on a bed. When I tried to open my eyes, I couldn’t see anything. I must be blindfolded. This couldn’t be a dream… I suddenly heard footsteps coming toward me, and I heard that laugh again, which caused me to tense up. It can’t be him…he…he’s dead…I suddenly felt someone grip the blindfold that was around my face and when it was removed, I let out a blood curdling scream.  
“BROLY!” I was staring him dead in the face. He had that same evil smirk and that same anger in his eyes.   
“Hello sweet cheeks.” He grinned and climbed over me.   
“H-how…!? You’re dead! My family killed you!” I was shaking badly and trying extremely hard to get free.   
“Oh please. I’m not dead. Oh what’s this?” He asked as he placed a hand over my bite mark. It began to burn slightly, causing me to yelp.   
“Don’t touch that!” I screamed.  
“So Kakarot. You’ve finally bonded with someone. Care to tell me who it is?” He asked, leaning closer to my face.   
“N-No! I’ll never tell you!” I growled slightly, but he didn’t seem to hear it.  
“If you won’t tell me willingly then I’ll just force you to tell me.” He growled as he tore my clothing to shreds.  
“NO! Get off me!” I cried which earned me a slap right across the face. He then took his own clothes off and leaned down, hovering just over my bite mark.  
“Oh Kakarot. How I miss you’re screams and cries for help. Someday I’ll have you again and I’ll get those old cries back.” He grinned and licked over the mark, causing it to burn again.  
“Stop it! Please!” I begged as I shook harder.  
“You’re in for your worst nightmare yet, Kakarot. Do you have any idea how badly it hurts when someone other than your mate bites over the mark? It hurts like hell. Causing the body to begin fighting itself while it tries to figure out if that’s your real mate or not. Let’s try it, shall we?” Before I could even speak, he latched onto the mark and sunk his fangs in deeply. I let out an ear popping scream as my neck began to burn. God…this is the worst nightmare ever…  
“BROLY! STOP IT!!!” I screamed. He suddenly pulled back and gave me a wicked grin, my blood dripping from his fangs.  
“I told you it would hurt, Kakarot.” He suddenly slammed into me without warning and I screamed again. For a nightmare, this felt all too real but it just had to be a nightmare. I knew for sure that Broly was dead. As he continued to thrust, the pain from my mark got even worse. He growled loudly and thrusted even harder, causing another scream to escape from my mouth. He latched onto my neck again and suddenly came inside me, hot liquid filling me up, and my mark burning like hell. I just screamed and screamed, my eyes filling with tears. I could hear someone in the distance calling my name, but I couldn’t respond. I just kept screaming and crying, begging for someone to help me until I was suddenly snapped out of my nightmare.—  
“KAKAROT!!” A voice screamed as I felt myself being shaken awake. My eyes shot open and I bolted forward, slamming directly into my father. I felt his strong arms lock around me and I just bawled into his chest, shaking like crazy. “Easy son…calm down…” He tried to soothe me, but it had no effect.   
“D-daddy…?” I managed to choke out.  
“It’s alright, Kakarot… I’m here and you’re safe…” He ran his fingers through my hair and rocked me carefully. I slowly began to calm down and managed to look up at him, my eyes filled with tears. “Tell me what happened, Kakarot…”  
“Oh daddy…I had the worst nightmare ever…” I whimpered. I suddenly remembered my mark and threw my hand up to touch it. It still felt the same. I couldn’t feel any new holes and I couldn’t smell any blood, which made me sigh with relief.  
“Tell me about it, Kakarot…” He said quietly.   
“O-okay…” I nodded and then slowly proceeded to tell him everything that had happened in the nightmare. I told him about Broly and everything that he had done to me in the nightmare, which only caused my father to grip me tighter and once I finished, I looked down in shame and he just sighed.  
“Kakarot…I can’t believe you really had a nightmare that detailed…to the point where you even felt pain. Your mother and I could hear you screaming from all the way down stairs…” He whispered, hugging me close.  
“Daddy…are you sure Broly is really dead…?” I asked him.   
“Positive son…we finished him off to where there wasn’t a trace left of him.” My father said reassuringly.  
“Is it true that if someone else bites your mark…your body becomes confused and is unable to tell which is your mate and which isn’t?” I asked quietly.  
“That is very true. Especially if the other person climaxes inside of you while biting you. It is extremely difficult for the body to tell who your true mate is and who isn’t. Eventually it does get fixed, but it takes at least a year for the body to know the truth again. It once happened to me and your mother. But as you can see, he and I are together still. You have to have patients with your mate and you have to be willing to help them through it. Like I said, all it takes is time.” My father ruffled my hair and gave me a soft smile.   
“I just hope that never happens…it all felt so real…” I looked down and sniffled softly.  
“Don’t worry about it son. It was just a nightmare. Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to prevent it. You should tell Turles about your nightmare though. I’m sure he could feel your distress through the bond. After dinner give him a call and ask him to come over. He can even stay the night if you think that will help.” He smiled and stood up, heading towards my door.  
“Thanks daddy…You’ve been a big help…” I looked over and gave him small smile. He returned my smile and then left my room. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I directed my attention straight to my mark. It didn’t feel any different but I wanted to see it to really believe it. To my relief, it was still there and it looked as if it hadn’t been touched. I traced it slowly and smiled a bit. In a little over a year, Turles and I will be officially married and he’ll be my one and only. However, I still couldn’t shake this feeling that Broly was somehow still out there somewhere, just waiting for revenge. I shook off the thought and rushed downstairs to eat dinner. My mom and brother hugged me tightly and asked me if I was alright. Once I was able to assure them that I was fine, all four of us sat down at the table and began to eat. As we ate, I couldn’t help but think to myself, something about that dream just didn’t feel right…


	12. What Does It Mean

After dinner I took my father’s advice and called Turles. He must have been able to hear the worry in my voice because he said he’d be right over. I sighed with relief and went back to my room and closed my door. I sat on my bed. I pulled out a book and began to read it, only getting through about five pages before a knock came at my door. I told the person to come in and I smiled when I saw Turles. He smiled back at me and came into my room, closing the door behind him. He came over to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me, nuzzling my cheek gently. I giggled quietly and pulled him onto my bed.   
“I’m really glad you came, Turles.” I smiled a bit.  
“You know I’ll come any time you need me, even if it’s in the middle of the night. I will always come.” He replied, stroking my cheek softly.  
“You promise?” I asked cutely.  
“Cross my heart, love.” He replied and hugged me close. “Now why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?”   
“Alright.” I nodded and then proceeded to tell him about the nightmare I had earlier. I told him about being bound to a bed tightly and I had started off blindfolded. Then I told him about Broly and everything that he had said to me in the dream. I explained the bite mark and how Broly had bitten right over the one I currently had. I also told him about the pain I could feel in the dream, and how everything felt so real but it was really just a nightmare. As I continued talking, I could feel his grip tighten on me, almost as if he was afraid of something. Once I finished, I looked up at him, his eyes wide.  
“You’re sure you told me everything, Kaka?” He asked cautiously.  
“Yes... Turles…what does this dream mean…?” I asked, staring to get really worried.   
“You may be in danger, Kakarot. Yes Broly’s body was completely destroyed…but there is a possibility that his soul still remains out there somewhere…which means that if he finds a body to take over, he may come after you. Hell he may even take over a body of someone he knows you trust for easier access to you.” He said lowly as he pulled me closer to him.   
“H-how will I be able to tell…?” I asked, starting to shake a bit.  
“Well that’s simple. You know how everyone around you acts. Also, pay attention to their eyes. You know all too well what Broly’s eyes look like, so that’s another way to tell. Pay attention to personality, try to sense any vibes that seem different. Kakarot…you’re going to need to really be on guard…even around me as much as I hate to say it…” He held me closer when he felt me shake harder.  
“I’m scared, Turles…” I whimpered quietly.  
“Just remember this…if he so happens to get into my body, I’ll try like hell to fight it. But he also knows how much you trust your father and brother. Keep an eye on them, hell even tell them all of this. Kakarot… I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt again. I just want you to be careful and know that I love you very much.” He nuzzled my neck softly and I sighed quietly.   
“I love you too, Turles… I just wish he’d go away…” I sniffled a bit.  
“He will. I promise to do everything in my power to make him leave for good.” He stroked my hair reassuringly and I just smiled. I thought about what he said, and I stared up into his eyes, examining them. “What are you doing, Kaka?” He asked curiously.  
“Well you told me to pay attention to everyone’s eyes, so I’m looking at yours. I want to remember what they look like so that I can tell the difference.” I replied as I examined them closer. When I looked into his eyes, all I could see was love and passion, along with love and kindness. It was the most beautiful gaze I had ever seen and it made me feel safe and protected. I couldn’t see any threat in his eyes. I smiled and took his face in my hands an d touched our foreheads together.  
“So?” He asked quietly. “Tell me what you see when you look into my eyes.”  
“I see nothing but love and a fiery passion. I can see the kindness in your eyes, and I can also see the urge to protect me. You’re gaze on me makes me feel very protected. Almost as if nothing in this world could ever hurt me, so long as you’re by my side.” I explained quietly. I saw a light blush dust across his cheeks and I giggled softly.  
“Now tell me what you see in his eyes.” He said suddenly, causing me to flinch.  
“His eyes…Whenever I’d look into his eyes, I’d see nothing but anger, fury, the drive to hurt or even kill. His stare would always send fearful chills down my spine. He always looked angry. Never once did I see passion in his eyes. There wasn’t any love, just the desire to cause pain and the desire to make someone fear him.” I shuddered and looked down.   
“Sounds scary. Don’t worry, Kakarot… You’ll never see any of those in my eyes, unless someone hurts you..” He hugged me close to his chest and I locked my arms securely around his neck.   
“I do know one thing, Turles…” I say quietly.  
“And what might that be?” He asked curiously.  
“I know your gaze. I know that look that you give me whenever you’re really happy. It’s a look that I could never ever forget. That’s the big difference between you and Broly. You show me nothing but joy and love, while he showed me nothing but pain and fear. I think I’ll be able to see if he ever takes over your body. You also give off the vibe of protection while he gave off a vibe of danger. I know I’ll know the difference between you and him.” I smile softly and he smiles back.  
“Kakarot. You have become the light of my life. You hold a fire in my heart that will never go out. I’d die trying to protect you because you mean that much to me. I’ll never let Broly get his hands on you again. He’ll have to kill me in order to get to you, and that won’t happen very easily. Your presence give me more power than I could ever imagine, and I feel like with you by my side, nothing can ever stop me.” He hugged me tightly and I snuggled against his chest.   
We spent the rest of the night talking with each other, just a simple kind of talk. He asked me about my family and I asked him about his, even though he didn’t remember too much of them. We even started talking about our wedding a little bit, and future children, which made me blush a bit. He actually wanted to have kids with me, which couldn’t make me happier. My father had peaked in to check on us, and he just smiled when he saw me wrapped in Turles’s protective embrace. He didn’t say anything to us. He just left us there, not even bothering to ask us what we were planning on doing. Eventually I found myself growing really tired. Turles’s chest was firm, but also fairly soft, which made him a great pillow. I felt his fingers begin to go through my hair, which caused me to sigh with happiness. I slowly started to doze off, and I snuggled closer to him. I fell asleep against his chest, locked in his arms, where I wanted to stay forever.


	13. Party

~~Goku’s POV~~  
Turles had finally graduated from high school which meant that I was going to be graduating next. Only one more year to wait until I could finally marry him. I could tell that he could hardly wait either. My parents had decided to throw a party to celebrate Turles’s graduation. He tried to deny but my parents had already made up their minds and well, tonight’s the night of the party. I was up in my room, grabbing some stuff and shoving it into a bag. My surprise for Turles was that I was going to be staying with him for most of the summer, but I wasn’t going to be telling him until the night was almost over. Once I had everything I needed, I began to get dressed. I chose some black skinny jeans and a tight fitting white shirt. I also had some fingerless gloves that I decided to slip on and last I put on the necklace that Turles had given me. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I rushed down the stairs, only to run into my father at the bottom of the steps. I fell onto my butt with a loud thud that was followed by laughter from my dad. I pouted slightly as he helped me to my feet and then patted my head.  
“Looks like someone’s in a hurry.” He smiled.   
“I’m just really excited, dad. That’s all. I mean you’re allowing me to spend most of my summer with Turles and I can’t thank you enough!” I nearly squealed but managed to hold myself back.   
“Well, I figured it would be a good idea because then you can see if you even enjoy living with the man before you make any final decisions. Two months of living with him should help you make up your mind for sure. Now don’t eat all the food before everyone gets here.” My father gave me another smile and then went off to his room while I walked into the kitchen and hugged my mom tightly.   
“There you are, honey.” He smiled softly and returned my hug. “You look so handsome, Kakarot. Just like your father.”   
“Thanks mom. Everything smells so good.” I say softly, my tail wiggling with excitement.   
“Well Kaka, when it comes to a party, I know how to cook some amazing food for my guests.” He laughed and turned back to the pie he was making.  
“Where’s Raditz?” I asked curiously.   
“I think he’s with Nappa. They may not be here for the party. I think Raditz is mad because he has to repeat the year in order to graduate so Nappa is going to try and make him feel better. If you know what I mean.” My mother laughed and I laughed as well.   
Within the hour, our house was filled with people, all except for Turles. I began to worry and wonder if he was coming or not. I stayed by the window and watched for him, my tail wrapping securely around my waist. I began to give up hope until I finally saw him walking up our driveway. I squealed to myself and bolted to the door. Right before he knocked, I flung the door open and jumped into his arms. He gasped in surprise, but wrapped his arms tightly around me, letting out a soft laugh. I snuggled close to him and he placed his face in my hair.  
“I didn’t think you were coming!” I exclaimed, looking up at him.  
“I’m sorry. I was taking a nap and ended up oversleeping.” He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled at me.   
“At least you’re here now. Come on and get some food. My mom cooked everything especially for you.” I say as I tugged him into the house. I pulled him straight over to the tables that were filled with food and we both began filling plates as high as we could before sitting down and digging in. Once we were done eating, I pulled him outside where my father had some loud music playing. If there’s one thing us Saiyans know how to do besides fight, it’s throw a party. I caught a glimpse of my father dancing with my mother, which made me smile a bit. The two of them looked so happy with each other, and I could only hope that that’s how Turles and I would be. Suddenly a slow song started playing and my parents went from dancing wildly to dancing slowly, wrapped in each other’s arms. I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and when I turned around, I saw Turles smiling at me. He pulled me close to him and I slipped my arms around his neck. Together, the two of us were slowly dancing. It was by far the most romantic thing I had done. Back when I was with Broly, he’d never dance with me, no matter how much I asked, but Turles. I didn’t even have to ask him. Instead, he took control and pulled me into the dance himself. I couldn’t help but blush madly as the two of us were dancing. He leaned down and kissed me softly, causing me to blush even darker. I kissed him back and pressed as close as I could to him. Once he pulled away, he suddenly spun me around, causing a small laugh to escape from my throat. This was the most fun I had ever had, and I never wanted it to end.  
After about four hours, the party was over. Once all the people were gone, I pulled Turles up to my room. It was finally time for me to tell him about being able to live with him until school was getting ready to start up again. I hoped that he was going to say yes because I really wanted to live with him. I mean once we’re married, I’d have to live with him but I’d still like to see how everything goes. I had him sit down on the bed and I sat beside him, taking his hand in my own. He gave me a curious look and I just smiled at him before I began to speak.  
“So, I have my own little surprise for you.” I say quietly.  
“Oh? What is it?” He asked curiously.  
“Well, my father suggested this to me and I only hope that you’ll say yes. He suggested that I come and live with you for two months, just until right before school starts. He said that it would be a good experiment for the two of us to make sure our relationship is going to work out. I thought that it was a good idea, but now I’m asking you. Do you think it’s a good idea?” Once I was finished talking, it was silent for a minute. I began to worry that he didn’t like the idea, but after a while, he pulled me into a tight hug.  
“That sounds like a fantastic idea, Kakarot. I’d love to have you live with me. Your father is right. It is a good idea to try it to make sure we can stand living with each other.” He pulled back and stroked my cheek with his thumb.   
“Then let’s go home, Turles.” I smiled and he nodded before taking my hand in his and pulling me to my feet. I grabbed my bag up off the floor and the two of us made our way downstairs. I said goodbye to my mom and dad, and then Turles and I made our way to his house. I couldn’t even stress on how excited I was. I could barely contain my excitement. Once we arrived at his house, the two of us went straight to his bedroom. I just threw my bag down in a corner and jumped into Turles’s arms, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.   
I crashed our lips together and tangled my fingers in his hair. He kissed back and held me tightly before moving us to where we were both on the bed, not breaking the kiss. He put me on my back and he hovered over me. He finally broke the kiss for air and then proceeded leaving a trail of kisses down my jawline and my neck. I moaned quietly and slipped my hands up under his shirt, running them over his abs and chest. Before I knew it, both of our shirts were gone and he was rubbing our bodies together roughly which caused me to moan again. Within minutes, our pants were gone as well and the two of us were naked, still grinding against each other. I squealed in pain from the large erection that had formed between my legs. He smirked a bit and wrapped his hand around my erection. He slowly started to stroke it, making me moan even more.   
“T-Turles…!” I moaned loudly as he stroked my erection even harder. He then surprised me and took it in his mouth. He began to suck slowly, causing me to throw my hands into his hair and grip it tightly. He sucked harder and I jerked my hips slightly. I could feel myself getting close to climaxing. I tried to warn him but that only caused him to suck on it faster. I jerked my hips one final time and came in his mouth. He swallowed it and then pulled out some lubricant. I watched as he put it on his member and then he positioned himself over me, the tip of his dick lightly pressing against my entrance.  
“You ready, babe?” He asked as he licked my neck. I nodded slightly and with that, he pushed in slowly. I let out an extremely loud moan and yanked on his hair fairly hard. Once he was all the way inside, he waited for me to tell me to move. I had to give it about five minutes, but I finally managed to give him the okay. I felt him pull almost all the way out and then he slammed right back in. I moaned loudly and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He was thrusting slowly at first but he then began to pick up speed. I screamed his name when he found that special spot. He smirked slightly and angled himself to where he was hitting that spot every single time. Each time he hit it; I choked out a scream and moved my hips in rhythm with his. He tugged on my tail slightly, earning another loud moan.   
“Turles!!” I cried out. He groaned when he heard his name and hit my sweet spot again, this time a lot harder.   
“God…Kakarot…You’re so tight…!” He moaned, thrusting harder. It continued like this for another ten minutes and then I could feel myself getting close to climaxing again. I dug my nails into his back and began breathing hard.   
“T-Turles…! I’m gonna…!” I moaned.  
“Me too babe…come on…together…” He whispered in my ear. He gave a few more really hard thrusts and I moaned as loudly as I could before I came on both of our stomachs. He thrusted one final time, and came inside me, filling me up with warm, sticky liquid. He groaned and collapsed on top of me, breathing hard. I nuzzled into his neck and sighed softly. God that was fantastic… I felt him pull out and he rolled off of me. I snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms protectively around me.  
“I love you…” I whispered softly.  
“I love you too, baby.” He replied, kissing my temple. I sighed softly and ended up passing out in his arms. That’s exactly where I wanted to be every night. I wanted to be locked in his protective embrace until the end of time.


	14. Training With Him

~~Turles’s POV~~  
I have to admit, living with Kakarot was pretty amazing. He’s been here for a month now and I already feel even closer to him. It’s a pretty amazing feeling too. He’s all too perfect. His body, his appearance, his personality, everything about him is just perfect and I couldn’t ask for anything better. I knew from the day I saved him that one day he’d be mine and now here we are. We’re even getting married in about a year. After marriage, I think we’ll try for a child or two if that’s what he wants. I don’t want to force him into anything like Broly did. I want Kakarot to be perfectly okay with everything that happens in this relationship. I never want to see that scared face that I saw the very first day I met him. That face is one face I can never forget. The very first day we met, he looked so broken but now, he looks so strong and he looks like he’s willing to fight. Speaking of fighting, I’ve never seen Kakarot fight before. He’d probably be a good sparring partner. I’d have to ask him today.   
As I’m sitting at the table drinking my coffee, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I glanced up toward the doorway to the kitchen and smiled softly. Kakarot was standing there with a tired facial expression, wearing nothing but black spandex shorts. God he looks so hot in those. Ever since he came to live with me, we’ve had sex almost every night and which has also been pretty fantastic. I watched him carefully as he got himself a cup of coffee, loading it with cream and sugar before sitting down next to me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, which got him to smile and then he looked over at me, slipping his furry tail around my leg.  
“So, what do you have planned today, Turles?” He asked.  
“Well Kakarot. How are you at fighting?” I ask and watch as he raises an eyebrow.  
“I’m decent at it. I just haven’t trained in a while but still.” He replied, giving me a small smile.   
“Then that’s what we’ll do today!” I exclaimed and he jumped a bit.   
“A-are you sure?” He asked in a worried tone.   
“Don’t worry, Kakarot. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” I say calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment but then finally agreed. I got up and quickly made us a huge breakfast with lots of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and milk. Once we were done eating the two of us went up to our room to change. I changed into my Saiyan armor and Kakarot changed into an orange gi. God he looked hot in it too. I’d have to try and control myself during training. Once we were all dressed and ready, I took him into the forest and we began training.   
“So are we just going to do this until one of us gives up?” Kakarot asked, tilting his head.  
“That’s the idea. I’d rather not accidentally knock you out or the other way around.” I reply, laughing softly. With that, we got into our battle stances and just stared at each other for a moment. I had a feeling that this was going to be a pretty good fight.  
~~Goku’s POV~~  
I stood a few feet away from Turles. I hadn’t fought anyone in so long; I was pretty nervous, but also insanely excited. Almost too excited if you ask me. I decided that maybe I should reveal my secret to him. I hadn’t shown anyone, not even my father. I knew Vegeta and Trunks could do it because they had shown me once before and now I too can do it. I can turn into a Super Saiyan. I stared at Turles, giving him a beckoning glare. He grinned at me and suddenly charged forward with his fist drawn back. I dodged the punch with ease and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground.   
“Hey Turles. Let’s make this more interesting, shall we?” I ask, grinning slightly.  
“Interesting how, Kakarot?” He responded, looking at me curiously.   
“Like this.” I replied and then I started powering myself up to Super Saiyan. I gave out a loud yell and was suddenly surrounded by a golden aura. My hair spiked straight up and turned gold and my eyes turned a bluish green. My tail had also turned gold and with that I was now in my Super Saiyan form. Turles stared at me with shock on his face for a minute but then grinned at me and stood back up.  
“So you want to play that way, babe? Fine by me!” He jumped up and also started powering up. My eyes grew wide as I watched a similar golden aura form around him. I gasped slightly. He too was turning into a Super Saiyan. That means that this fight just got a lot more interesting. I stared at him as soon as he was done transforming. It was almost like seeing double, except for our difference in skin tone. God did he ever look hot as a Super Saiyan though. I shook my head quickly and the two of us suddenly charged at each other, both of us with a fist drawn back. When we collided, the entire ground shook beneath us. It looked as if we were evenly matched, but then again I had to remember. He’s the one who killed Broly.   
The two of us fought for at least an hour before we were both on our hands and knees, breathing hard. Turles is defiantly a tough opponent who could throw some pretty hard punches. Just when he was about to come at me again, I powered back down to my normal form, which caused him to stop and stare at me. He tilted his head, and I just smiled as I tried to stand up but fell right back to my knees. I was completely exhausted but I think that I did pretty well for not training in a long time. He powered down too and rushed over to me, scooping me up into his arms. I snuggled against his chest and he flew us back home.   
Once we arrived back home. He placed me on the bed and went into the bathroom to start running a bath for the two of us. I sighed quietly to myself as I waited for him to return. I had a feeling that he wasn’t fighting at his full power today, but in a way, I was kind of glad. Heck if he had been fighting at his full power, I’d probably be knocked out with broken bones. I slowly pulled off my torn shirt, gasping in pain as I did. I remembered receiving a really hard blow to the shoulder earlier so once my shirt was off, I didn’t even bother moving anymore. After about ten minutes, Turles returned to me. He dug some sweatpants out of the dresser for both of us and then helped me into the bathroom. He undressed me the rest of the way and helped me sit in the tub before undressing himself and climbing in behind me. I felt my body relax instantly from the hot water and I settled back against Turles’s chest.   
“Hey…Turles…” I say quietly.  
“Yes, Kaka?” He asked placing his head lightly on my shoulder.  
“You weren’t fighting at your full power today, were you?” I asked, placing a hand on his cheek.  
“No I wasn’t and I have a good reason for it too.” He responded.  
“What reason is that?” I ask, glancing back at him.  
“I was afraid that I’d end up hurting you really badly, maybe even killing you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I had hurt you like that. I love you too much.” He said honestly.  
“Well…I’m actually glad you held back… To be honest, I’m surprised I lasted as long as I did with you” I laughed softly and he also laughed. Once he got me all cleaned up, he helped me out of the tub and dried both of us off. He then helped me put on my sweatpants and once he had his own on, he took us back to the bed. I yawned and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillows. I had a feeling I’d sleep like a rock tonight. That is until, I felt myself slipping into another nightmare.


	15. Too Real

~~Goku’s POV~~  
This nightmare was all too real. Once again I felt the same pain I had felt in the previous one, but it really felt like it was happening. The pain of being beaten and raped was too real. I almost began to wonder if this was still a dream. That’s how real it felt to me. The only thing that kept me believing it was a dream was the fact that Broly was there in his actual body and not possessing some else’s body. The thing that scared me the most though was that look in his eyes. That look to cause nothing but pain and misery. He had the drive to break me beyond repair and unfortunately in the nightmare, he was succeeding. The last thing I heard before I bolted awake was him telling me: ‘I’m coming for you Kakarot.’  
I bolted awake, my eyes still shut tightly. I was screaming like a mad man. I was thrashing around in bed and ended up falling out and onto the floor. I screamed once again and soon felt a pair of strong hands grip my arms lightly. I could hear a voice calling for me, but I refused to quit screaming and thrashing. I even tried kicking at who was holding me, but they sat down on my legs to keep me still.   
“KAKAROT! WAKE UP!” The voice screamed. My eyes suddenly snapped open and I saw Turles staring at me, his eyes wide with fear. I suddenly threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. I felt him rubbing my back soothingly, which helped me calm down a little bit. He then lifted me up off the floor and put me back on the bed, crawling in beside me.   
“I…I’m sorry…” I sniffled softly, snuggling against his chest.   
“It’s okay, baby…don’t be afraid anymore… I’ve got you…” He replied softly, keeping me in a protective embrace. I tried to mutter something else, but I ended up falling back asleep rather quickly. I’d just have to tell him about the nightmare in the morning.  
~~The Next Morning~~  
I woke up slowly when the sunlight hit my eyes. I groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, but I unfortunately failed. I sighed softly and sat myself up, rubbing my eyes. Once I was able to look around the room, I noticed that Turles wasn’t beside me. I instantly began to panic. I jumped out of bed, spinning around the room. I began to worry that I had scared him off with my fit that I had last night. I began to cry again as I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I skidded to a stop and sighed with relief when I found him in the kitchen making breakfast. I sniffled and sank to my knees. The sudden sound made him turn around an d I heard him gasp loudly.  
“Kakarot!? Are you alright?” He asked, rushing to my side. I looked up at him with big, scared eyes and he just wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
“Turles…I…I thought you left me…” I sniffled.  
“What? Why would you think that, Kaka?” He asked, taking my face in his hands.  
“B-because…I’m such a mess… Last night was terrible… You’re probably getting tired of me waking you up in the middle of the night with my screaming…and I just...” I got cut off when he pressed his lips to mine softly. I kissed back slowly and we stayed like that for a minute before he pulled away and touched our foreheads together.  
“Kakarot…Honey I’m never leaving you. I’m going to stay by your side and help you get through all these painful events. After we eat, you and I are going to sit on the couch and I want you tell me about the nightmare you had last night. Alright?” He gave me a serious look and I just nodded slowly. He smiled and helped me to a chair before going back to cooking breakfast for the two of us.   
After we ate, Turles pulled me to the couch and sat down, tugging me onto his lap. I was going to have to tell him about that nightmare. He needed to know how real they were getting and he needed to know what was said to me at the very end of the dream. I looked into his eyes and he just nodded, waiting patiently for me to tell him everything. I took a deep breath and slowly began to tell him about the nightmare. I told him about how it started of like all the other nightmares. I explained how the pain was increasing all the time and how it felt less and less like a dream each time I had the nightmare. As I talked, he just sat there and listened to me, making sure to take in every word that I said. Knowing that he was listening to me gave me some relief, but I had a feeling the nightmares wouldn’t go away any time soon.   
“The very last thing he said before I woke up screaming was, ‘I’m coming for you, Kakarot.’” I say quietly, looking down at my hands.   
“It seems that something may be getting ready to happen, Kaka. I need you to be on guard at all time. Even around me. If he’s really still out there, then he must be on his way to get you, which is something that I just cannot allow to happen.” He said quietly, hugging me tighter.   
“That’s easy for you to say…But what if I don’t realize it in time. Fuck what if he takes over your body!? I won’t be able to hurt you because it is still you!” I exclaimed, starting to shake a little.   
“Kakarot, I don’t care. If he takes my body, you need to fight back. Don’t worry about hurting me. Think about your life and how it will be on the line if you don’t fight back. I know you don’t want to hurt me, but you may not have a choice. If you could even hurt my body enough to just drive him out of it, then that’s what you’ll have to do.” He growled softly. I could tell that he was serious but if that really happened, I was sure I wouldn’t have the balls to do it. I mean…it’s Turles’s body. I looked up at him and he gave me a serious look.   
“Oh Turles…If I do have to hurt your body…I just hope you’ll forgive me later on…” I say quietly.  
“Kakarot. You should already know that I would forgive you right away. You would only be defending yourself and it’s perfectly alright. The best part is that since my body is weaker than his was, you’ll probably have a fighting chance. And if you do manage to get away from him, your only job is to run. Remember that. If my body gets taken over and you somehow manage to get away from it. Your only job is to run and not look back. Do you understand?” He explained, placing a hand on my cheek.  
“You have to promise me something before I completely agree to that.” I say softly.  
“And what might that be, my love?” He asked, tilting his head.  
“I want you to promise me that if any of these events happen, once you break away from him, you’ll come after me and prove to me that you defeated him. I want to know that you’ll chase me as yourself.” I say in a stern tone.  
“Kakarot.” He took my hand in his and then continued speaking, “I promise to chase you until the very end of time. And I also promise that it will be me in my body and not Broly. Remember, I gaze at you with passion and desire. He would stare at you with nothing but anger and hatred. You know the difference in the way we look at you. Also remember this. I love you. He doesn’t.” He replied, placing his lips on my forehead. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was right. I’d be able to tell the difference in the way they look at me. Turles has the look of passion and Broly…he has the look of anger. I knew for sure that if that fateful day ever came, I’d be ready for it. I’d fight through it until the end, just so I could be with Turles and Turles only. The reason for that…I love him with all my heart.


	16. The Nightmare Becomes Real

~~One Year Later~~  
It’s been a year since I’ve been having these nightmares and they still kept feeling more and more real. It made getting through my last year of school really difficult but somehow I had managed to do it. Now that I’ve graduated, I’ve been living with Turles full time and we were already planning on when to have our first child. My heat cycle wouldn’t be coming for a while, so we decided to wait until it hit, that way I’d get pregnant fairly quickly. However, the past couple weeks, Turles has been acting kind of strange, which caused me to worry a bit. Nothing had changed sexual wise, but his attitude had been changing slightly. My guess was that he was just having a bad day at work or something. I’m sure that he’s going to be just fine after he gets some rest.   
I was in the kitchen making dinner when I heard Turles coming down the stairs. His movements were fairly slow, which made me worry. I hoped that he wasn’t getting sick or anything like that. Once he was in the kitchen, I instantly knew something didn’t feel right. I had this feeling that I had felt before, a long time ago. I froze in my place and kept my eyes towards what I was cooking. When I heard his footsteps coming toward me, my hands began to shake slightly. That feeling of fear began to creep its way into my body and as soon as I felt his hands latch onto my waist, I squealed slightly. I heard a low chuckle, which made me shudder. I slowly glanced over my shoulder and instantly regretted my decision. Everything on him looked the same…except the face. I screamed loudly, but was cut off by a hand clamping down over my mouth. His eyes…they weren’t the same. Instead of seeing Turles’s eyes, I saw…his eyes…the eyes that I never wanted to see again. The eyes that were full of hatred and evil. They were the last thing I saw before I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my neck, and then everything went dark.   
I woke up a little while later in an unfamiliar place. It was fairly dark in the room, the only light coming from a lamp in the corner. I noticed that I was laying on something soft, most likely a bed. I began to question what had happened and then it all came back to me. I remembered the very last thing I saw before I blacked out. I saw Broly’s eyes staring at me with a wicked grin on his face. I remembered that he had taken over Turles’s body…I couldn’t believe it. Broly was back…my nightmare had become real and I didn’t know what to do about it. I tried to get up off the bed, but found that I was attached to it with ki rings just like when I was with Broly before. Tears shot from my eyes and I began bawling. I didn’t even know if Turles was still somewhere in his body. I began thinking the worst. I didn’t want to lose Turles. We were supposed to get married next month, but now it looked like it wasn’t going to ever happen. Broly was in Turles’s body now and I wasn’t sure if there was anything I could do about it. I wanted to do something, but that look that Broly always gave me made me freeze in my tracks. Fear would always take over my body, making it to where I couldn’t move. As I tried to think of something, I heard the door fly open. Standing there in the doorway was Broly in my boyfriend’s body. The very sight of it made me cry even harder as he entered the room and jumped on top of me. He grinned evilly and leaned close to me.  
“Hello, Kakarot. It’s been such a long time now, hasn’t it.” He growled. His voice was even the voice of my terrible ex. I began to tremble underneath him, causing him to laugh wildly. “You look just as scared as you always have. I suppose it’s because I’ve taken over your lover’s body.”  
“W-what have you done with Turles?!” I screamed.   
“Oh don’t worry. He’s still in this body somewhere.” He replied, laughing a bit.  
“Let him go! He killed you! You should be dead!” I exclaimed.  
“Him kill me? Don’t be stupid. He destroyed my body but not my soul. I’ve been inhabiting random bodies until I was able to find his. I figured taking his body would be the best way to break you down.” He said lowly as he licked my neck.   
“Please let me go…and please give him his body back…” I whimpered quietly.  
“Oh but this is going to be so much fun! Now let’s begin!” He growled and tore off all of my clothing, leaving me completely naked. I screamed slightly and tried to squirm away, only to get burned by the ki rings. Broly only continued to laugh as he stripped himself down. His body wasn’t as intimidating since it was actually Turles’s body, but it was still terrifying. Broly released one of my ankles only to move my leg so he could get to my entrance. Without even warning, he thrusted into me, causing a loud scream to come from my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly as he began to pound into me roughly, making me bleed. All I could do was cry and beg for him to stop but that only made him go faster and harder. I just had to remember one thing…This isn’t Turles…He’d never hurt me like this...This is Broly…remember that…it’s Broly…not Turles… I felt him thrust really hard before he came inside me, groaning loudly. He then came down and kissed my neck.   
“Now that was fun, wasn’t it Kakarot?” He grinned and I shook my head weakly. He punched me in the face and then hoped off the bed. He left me there to cry and shake. I couldn’t believe this was happening…who knows how long it will take Turles to break away from Broly…? It would probably take a while and until then…I was going to be stuck here. I closed my eyes tightly and then I began to remember what Turles had said to me when he warned me about this… he told me… ‘Kakarot…if he does take my body…you need to fight back. Don’t worry about hurting me. Think about how your life will be on the line. If you manage to get away, your job is to run.’ I reopened my eyes and growled softly. Turles was right. I needed to fight back. I couldn’t be scared anymore. I decided to give my anger some time to build. I’d need as much of it as possible. I was going to fight back…for my sake…and Turles’s sake. My decision had been made.


	17. Fighting Back

It’s been a couple weeks since Broly had taken over Turles’s body and I was beginning to worry that Turles wouldn’t be able to fight Broly off. However, the other day I noticed something when Broly was raping me. About half way through, he actually started hesitating for a minute. That slight hesitation made me believe that Turles was still in there trying to fight him off. Knowing that he was still in there somewhere gave me all the strength I needed. Ever since that day, I had been trying to turn my fear into anger. I needed to get pissed off instead of being scared. If Turles was in there fighting back, then that’s what I had to do too. I made a promise to him and I intended to keep that promise.   
As I waited for Broly to come in for his nightly routine, I kept my eyes shut tightly and kept my tail wound tightly around my waist. The poor thing had been through hell since this all started happening. It had some bald spots from where Broly tore out some of the fur and it also had claw marks that would probably end up scaring over. I clenched my hands, which were still bound with ki rings, into fists and focused on turning all my fear into the anger that I needed. After about thirty minutes, I felt my power rising slightly which caused a slight grin to form across my face. No more being afraid…I have to do this, not just for me…but for Turles as well. Even if this kills me, I won’t give up until my mate and I are free from this demon. I thought to myself. Seconds later, the door to the room flew open and I saw him standing there. Everything was so familiar on him, except the expression on his face. I stared at him as he slowly made his way to the side of the bed that I was bound too. He leaned down until his face was inches from mine. He gave me a cold glare before punching me directly in the face, causing my nose to break. I didn’t scream this time. Instead I just glared right back at him before grinning slightly and spitting blood right in his face. He snarled and jerked back, wiping the blood off his face quickly.   
“You’ll pay for that, Kakarot!” He snarled as he pulled back his fist and slammed it right into my stomach, causing me to cough up more blood. Once again, I refused to scream, instead, I let each hit get me more and more angry. He punched me repeatedly in the face, chest, stomach, and my sides. I could feel a bunch of my ribs break, but I refused to show him any fear, even though deep down I was completely terrified. As he continued to pound on my broken body, I could feel my power level rising drastically. Broly must have been too busy beating on my body to notice, that is until I decided to unleash my strength. I growled slightly and began to pull at the ki rings, ignoring the fact that they were burning my wrists badly. I heard him laugh wickedly as he slammed his fist right into the side of my head, causing it to spin and my vision to blur. I shook it off as quickly as I could and continued to pull at the ki rings. What Broly did next really surprised me. I felt him leap off of the bed, only to see him floating above me. I knew I had to act fast, or else he was going to body slam me, which would most likely hurt insanely bad, or kill me. I wasted no time. I estimated that I had about two minutes until he came down, so I had to move. I heard him laugh evilly, which was my cue. I began to scream loudly, raising my power level as high as I could get it. He began coming down toward me, the gap closing fast. I let out one final scream before finally managing to get free from the ki rings. I rolled off the bed at the last possible second before he slammed down onto the bed at full force, causing it to break into a million pieces. I stood up quickly and glanced down at my naked body. Seeing all the claw marks and bruises made me shudder. I knew most of them would probably scar over and be with me for the rest of my life, but I didn’t care. Before Broly got up, I rushed over to a dresser and pulled on a pair of black sweat pants. I didn’t want to be naked when I made my escape from him.   
As soon as I got the pants on, a piece of wood flew past my head, smashing into the wall. I turned my head quickly to see Broly standing there, growling loudly. I growled right back and screamed as loud as I could, letting my rage take over my entire body. As I continued to scream, I could feel my power growing even more. It felt like it was surpassing its previous strength. With one final scream, my power exceled to an entirely different level. Once I opened my eyes, I could see nothing but shock on Broly’s face. I tilted my head a bit in confusion before he threw another huge piece of wood at me, which I managed to catch with ease. My speed shocked me. I had never been that fast before, and also, I couldn’t believe I was actually able to stop that. Broly screamed madly and powered up to his Super Saiyan form, which was a lot weaker since he was in Turles’s body.   
“IMPOSSIBLE! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU TRANSFORM LIKE THAT!? YOU SHOULDN’T BE ABLE TO GO SUPER SAIYAN! HELL, TURLES AND YOUR FATHER SHOULDN’T EVEN BE ABLE TO DO IT! I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN! I WILL DESTROY YOU!” He roared, causing windows to shatter and walls to crack. I just stood there and stared at him. His Super Saiyan form now was actually Turles’s Super Saiyan form. Then I began to process what he said, which caused me to scurry over to a mirror. Once I got to one, I just stared at myself in shock. My usual black hair was now spiked straight up and was now a golden color, my black eyes had turned to teal, my muscle mass had increased, and my tail was now gold as well, just like my hair. I couldn’t believe it. I had actually managed to turn into a Super Saiyan, just like my father…just like Turles. I grinned a bit and turned back toward Broly, ready to fight back.   
“Quit screaming and just get ready to be pushed out of my mate’s body. I’m not leaving here until you are gone for good.” I said calmly. All my fear had vanished and was replaced with all of my anger. I was going to get Turles’s back. I needed to get him to hear me. I needed his help to push Broly out of his body without killing him. I was quickly snapped from my thoughts when Broly screamed loudly and launched himself at me. I dodged it quickly and slammed my foot into his back, causing him to hit the ground hard. He growled and slammed his fist into the back of my leg, taking me to the ground. He then tried to pounce on me, but I quickly moved out of the way. I pulled my fist back and slammed it directly into his face, hearing bones snap. I flinched when I heard the bones breaking, but I knew I couldn’t let up. I didn’t want to hurt Turles, but at the same time I didn’t have much of a choice. As Broly tried to recover from my punch I took the opportunity to jump on him and pin him to the ground. I stared into his eyes, trying to see down past them, hoping to see some sign that Turles was trying to fight back as well. I decided to make this moment quick. I had to try and talk to him. I knew he was in there underneath Broly’s soul. This was going to be my only chance so I took it as quickly as possible.  
“Turles! I know you’re in there somewhere! Please, I need you to help me fight him off! I need you to fight back! Push him from your body! I know you can do it! Do it for me! For us! For our future together! PLEASE TURLES! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! COME BACK TO ME!” I screamed, trying to get through to him. I felt tears fill my eyes as I stared into the eyes of Broly, but suddenly, his eyes started to change. I saw that familiar, gentle look which brought a slight smile to my face.   
“Goku…” His voice was back to normal, which caused me to sigh with relief. “Darling…don’t be relieved yet…he’s still inside my body…I’ll always be with you…even if you have to kill me…I’ll always be with you. I do promise to try and fight back though…This should all be over very soon. And remember, I love you…” That was the last thing he said before I was thrown off of him. Broly had taken over again. I had to do something to get him out of Turles’s body. I didn’t want to kill my mate, but I knew that there were these things called dragon balls that could grant one wish, even bringing someone back to life. I found myself being pinned to the ground, large hands grabbing onto my throat. I felt myself beginning to lose air. I had to act fast. Tears filled my eyes again as I quickly placed a hand on his chest.   
“Turles…I know you’re in there…please forgive me for this…” I say sadly as I quickly charged up an energy ball and blasted it straight through his chest, sending him flying into a wall. I sat up quickly and watched with my eyes wide as he began to glow green. That’s when I could sense it. The two of them were finally becoming separate. I watched as a figure formed beside my mate’s lifeless body. The figure turned into a spirit of Broly. That’s when I wasted no time. I screamed as loud as I could and put my hands in position for my ultimate attack.  
“Say goodbye forever Broly! KAME-HAME-HA!!!!” I launched my ultimate attack at Broly, hitting him dead on and blasting him into dust. Once the smoke cleared up, I saw that he was finally gone. The sound of someone coughing caught my attention. I looked over and saw Turles lying against the wall with a huge hole in his chest. I quickly rushed over to him and dropped down beside him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and powered back down to my normal form. He weakly looked up at me and placed a hand on my cheek.  
“Hey babe…you did it…you defeated him…” He said softly.  
“Oh Turles… I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to do this to you!” I cried, hugging him tightly.  
“Don’t worry…All that matters now is that he isn’t going to hurt you anymore…I’m very proud of you Goku…you faced your fears in order to save me…” He said soothingly.   
“But I almost killed you, Turles! I can’t live without you!” I screamed as more tears poured down my cheeks.   
“If we hurry…I might end up surviving this… You didn’t hit my heart…” He gave me a small smile and coughed a bit.  
“O-okay! I’ll get us to a hospital! You just have to hang on!” I exclaimed as I put two fingers to my forehead. I winced in pain but ignored it. I held Turles’s against my body and used instant transmission to get us to a hospital.   
I stumbled through the hospital doors, supporting Turles as best as I could. Doctors and nurses quickly surrounded us. Before I knew it, the two of us were separated. They rushed Turles in one direction in me in another. I didn’t want to be away from him but I was way too weak to fight with them. All I could think about was my mate surviving. I just hoped that I got him here in time. I felt myself slowly beginning to black out. The last thing I remembered before completely blacking out was the doctors yelling something about an oxygen mask but after that, everything went blank.


	18. Relief

~~One Week Later~~  
I awoke to a bright light shining in my eyes. I squinted a little and rolled over to keep the light from attacking my eyes further. However, when I rolled over, I cried out in pain and shot up to a sitting position, only causing more pain to course through my body. I opened my eyes and looked down at my bare chest, only to see it wrapped up tightly in bandages. I closed my eyes and slowly placed one hand on my forehead, only to find that there was a bandage wrapped around my head too. That’s when it all came back to me. My eyes snapped open and I quickly looked around the room I was in, only to discover that I was in the hospital. I began to remember everything that had happened. I remembered fighting off Broly in my boyfriend’s body and successfully killing him somehow. Then I also remembered the one thing I had hoped not too. I remembered blasting Turles’s body with a ki blast, nearly killing him on impact. I felt tears begin to fill my eyes and I just cried. My tears poured down my cheeks as I cried louder and louder. I only stopped when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Hoping it was Turles, I quickly opened my eyes, only to find my father staring at me with concern in his eyes.   
“D-daddy…” I choked out.   
“Hey son…you’re finally awake I see.” Bardock smiled and pulled me into a gentle hug.  
“Y-yeah I’m awake…” I replied, hugging my father back tightly. He kept me in his embrace as he called for my mother Toma and my brother Raditz. Raditz quickly rushed over to me and began to hug me along with our father.  
“Oh man! Little brother, I’m so glad you’re alright!” Raditz cried out.  
“Hey Rad…” I said softly as I returned his hug as well. My mom then came over and joined our family hug. He was crying quietly as he hugged me and the rest of the family.   
“Oh my poor baby…! I’m so glad you’re alright!” My mother cried out as he nuzzled my cheek carefully. Once they all released me, my father proceeded to tell me that I had been out for an entire week. He told me that I ended up with about six broken ribs, a broken nose, as well as a bunch of fractures that had already healed thanks to Saiyan healing. As I talked with my family, I suddenly remembered that I still didn’t know about Turles. I quickly grabbed my father’s hand and looked him dead in the eye.  
“What is it son?” He asked, tilting his head.  
“Daddy…Please I need to know… Turles…is he…?” I couldn’t finish before tears started pouring from my eyes again. He just looked at me for a minute and then looked from my mother to my brother. Him not saying anything instantly filled me with doubt. I began to cry harder until I felt myself being lifted up bridal style. I looked up at my father with tear stained eyes. His facial expression didn’t change as he started to walk us out of my room. My mom and brother followed right behind us. I clung to my father tightly, not knowing where we were going. I continued to cry as I was carried down the hallway. When my father didn’t answer me about Turles, I just knew I had killed him. Knowing that began to put me into a major depression. I didn’t want to live with myself if I had really killed him. We walked for about ten minutes before my father stopped us in front of a room with a closed door. My mom walked past my dad and slowly began to open the door. I shut my eyes tightly, afraid to see him. I kept my eyes closed as my father moved us forward, most likely going into the room. Once my dad stopped, everything was silent, at least for about three minutes. When I heard someone gasp a bit, it caused me to open up my eyes and glance toward the bed. I began to cry harder when I saw who was sitting there on the bed. I leaped from my dad’s arms and pounced onto the bed, ignoring all the pain. I threw my arms around his neck and just bawled.  
“TURLES! YOU’RE ALIVE!” I cried out as I buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and held me tightly to him.  
“Yeah baby…I’m alive…” He said quietly. I was relieved to hear his voice and not Broly’s. I looked up into his eyes and that put even more relief on my shoulders. I was staring into a familiar gaze. One filled with nothing but love and concern, as well as fear and relief. His gaze. The gaze of the man I love so very much.   
“I’m so relieved that I didn’t kill you…” I say softly as I wrapped my tail around his arm.  
“I’m glad you didn’t kill me either. I’m so sorry all this happened, Kaka…” He replied as he buried his face in my hair.   
“It’s okay… Everything is back to normal now and he isn’t going to bother us anymore…” I sniffled a bit. I heard someone clear their throat. When I turned to see who it was, I saw my father standing there with his hands behind his back.   
“So now that you’re both awake and alive. I think that it’s about time we have your wedding. As soon as you both are released from the hospital, your mom and I will arrange a small and simple wedding for the two of you. How does that sound?” My father explained, giving us a soft smile.   
“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” I say, glancing over at Turles. He nodded in agreement and embraced me once again. I couldn’t believe it. Fairly soon, the two of us would be getting married. I glanced down at the engagement ring that was still on my finger. I was relieved to see that it was still there, even after everything we had gone though. So…Turles and I are finally going to get married…Oh my Kami! I can’t wait! I thought to myself as I rested my head on my mate’s chest. I really love this man with all my heart. This is defiantly what true love feels like.


	19. Finally Getting Married

~~Three Weeks Later~~  
Turles and I had gotten released from the hospital last week, which meant it was time for our wedding. The whole time he and I were in the hospital we were planning it out. Our colors were going to be black and light blue and our cake was going to be strawberry with white icing. My mother and father had everything set up in their back yard, where our small wedding was going to be held. It was going to be tonight and I could hardly wait.   
I was in my room with my dad. He was helping me get dressed and also helping me look good. My dad had dug out his old tux he wore when he married mom, and to his surprise, it ended up fitting me nicely. Once I had the tux on, my dad proceeded to tie a tie around my neck. It was the shade of blue that the best men were going to be wearing. I chose my brother as my best man and Turles chose our friend Vegeta. Once my dad was done with the tie, he made me turn around and then he grabbed my tail. I screeched a bit and went to jerk away but my dad caught me and stopped me from going anywhere.   
“And done!” He exclaimed as he released my tail. I glanced back at it, only to see a ribbon the same color as my tie, wrapped neatly around my tail, making a bow at the end.  
“Oh dad! Thank you so much!” I said in a soft kind of yell. I hugged him tightly and he returned my hug.  
“You look so handsome my son. I can’t believe you’re really getting married. It makes me so happy and proud to see how much you’ve grown up.” He said softly.   
“I can’t believe it either. I’m really glad I met Turles. He’s helped me out so much with everything I’ve been through and he’s just…so supportive. Daddy…he’s perfect!” I exclaim as my cheeks turned a bit pink. My father released me and I went to glance out my window. I could see the entire backyard which was decorated beautifully. I glanced toward the small altar and saw Turles standing there, waiting patiently. I tuned back to my father and smiled.  
“I suppose it’s time my dear son.” My father said, his voice shaking a bit.   
“It is, daddy.” I replied as I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his. He smiled at me and the two of us exited my room, making our way to the backyard. Once we reached the sliding glass door, my father opened it slowly and that’s when the small band started to play. The two of us walked down the aisle together and I noticed Turles staring at me, he had one hand over his mouth and his shoulders were moving slightly, almost as if he was crying. When we got up to the altar, I could see that he had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and then took my hands gently. It was time for the wedding to begin.  
~~Time Skip To The Vows~~  
“Turles,” I started, giving him a gentle smile. “From the day I met you, I knew you were something special. Even though I was trapped in that…relationship… When I ran into you that day, my whole world lit up on the inside. I felt that I could trust you and that’s why I told you everything that day. Now here we are, and the trust I’ve put into you has paid off. We’ve been through hell and back together, never leaving each other’s sides. I vow to always stand by your side, whether you’re sick, mad, tired, or even dying. No matter what, I’ll always be right there beside you because I love you.” I finished, blushing darkly as I slipped his ring on his finger. I could see tears running down his cheeks again but he quickly wiped them away.   
“Kakarot,” He began after he cleared his throat. “The very first day I saw you was the very first time I had felt any kind of spark in a long time. That very first day we met was the best day of my life, until I saw you walk into class with that bruise on your cheek. That was when I could tell something was deeply wrong with you. During that short period of time, you found the courage to tell me everything that had happened to you and I knew instantly that I had to help you in some way. And that’s exactly what I did. Ever since that day I saved you for the first time, I knew I wasn’t going to leave your side. I kept asking myself, ‘could this be love?’ And now today, I defiantly have that answer. I know for a fact that it is love. True love. I know I almost died on you earlier in the month but now, I vow to never leave your side. I don’t care if you’re happy, sad, depressed, angry, or even just moody. I’m not going anywhere. Reason for that is because you’re the highlight of my life, and I won’t allow anyone to come between us because I love you more than anything in this entire world.” He finished and slipped a ring on my finger. I was crying tears of joy when I heard all of that come from him.   
The preacher then asked us both if we took each other to be our lawfully wedded husbands. The two of us said ‘I do’ at the exact same time. Then without further ado, he told us that we could kiss. I threw myself into my new husband’s arms and smashed our lips together. He kissed me back instantly and that’s when everyone cheered and cameras flashed to make sure they got the kiss. Turles and I pulled away from each other and smiled. We were finally married after all this time. I hugged Turles tightly and he returned it, nuzzling his cheek against my own. He then pulled back and looked down at me, giving me that seductive stare. I blushed darkly and buried my face in his chest. That stare only meant one thing. I was going to get fucked tonight, probably all night long. I giggled softly but then felt myself suddenly starting to get hot. I felt Turles tense up, which caused me to glance up at him.  
“Oh my darling, you just went into heat.” He grinned wildly, causing me to gulp a bit. Now I knew for sure that I definitely wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight. Hell I probably wouldn’t get any sleep until my heat was over. Turles bent down and kissed me again. I didn’t know it yet, but he was going to rock my world for sure during this heat cycle.


	20. Heated Night

~~Later At Turles’s House~~  
Right after the reception was over, Turles had rushed us home. My scent had been driving him crazy all night and I could tell during our last dance that he was really horny. Hell he was so horny that I decided to give him a little tease during the dance. I knew that I was going to regret that later, but I just couldn’t resist.   
When we got to the house, Turles shoved me through the door and locked it behind him. I turned to face him, only to be met by a lustful and seductive look. It sent chills down my spine. He grinned slightly and walked over to me, pinning me against a nearby wall. He crashed our lips together, causing me to moan loudly. I threw my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair. He groaned a bit and lifted me up off the ground, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He kept me pinned against the wall as he began to grind our bodies together. I moaned again which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. When his tongue found my own, we began to fight for dominance, which of course he won the fight. Once we finally broke for air, I gasped softly, already panting.   
“Oh my, Kaka. You look so adorable but you aren’t going to be resting any time soon. You teased me during that last dance by slipping your tail into my pants. Your scent has been driving me mad all night so now, I’m going to fuck you so much that you won’t be walking right for a while.” He said in a low, husky voice. Kami that sounded so freaking sexy. He put me back down on the floor and pulled me up the stairs to our bedroom.   
He pushed me into the room and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it even though he lived alone, until now anyways. He then sat on the edge of the bed and that was when I decided to tease him even more, even though I knew I was going to regret it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, I scrolled through my music until I found an upbeat song that could be used as stripper music. I quickly hit play and sat my phone down on the nightstand. Once the song started playing, Turles looked at me in surprise. I gave him a sexy grin and instantly began to strip for him. I started with my tie, taking it off slowly and throwing it at him while looking at him seductively. After that, I began to unbutton my shirt, making sure to take my time with the buttons. I watched as he leaned back on his elbows, giving me a huge grin. I chuckled softly and once I got all the buttons undone, I slowly slid off my shirt and jacket at the same time. I swung them around my head for a minute before tossing them to a corner. I then proceeded to swing my hips a little bit as I undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants. I heard Turles groan a bit as he was growing impatient, but I didn’t stop my little strip show just yet. I slowly began to slide my pants down and turned around as I did so. I wanted to give Turles a nice view of my ass before he began to fuck it senseless. I continued to slowly take my pants off, shaking my ass a bit as I did so. I left my tight spandex underwear on one I got my pants off. I was already barefoot, so I didn’t have to worry about taking off any shoes or socks. Once my pants were gone, I turned back towards Turles and grinned. I could see that he had a huge erection in his pants, but I wasn’t ready to stop just yet. I slowly moved closer to him, swinging my hips as I walked and swishing my tail from side to side. Turles raised his eye brow slightly as I motioned for him to sit back up, but he obeyed which was just what I wanted. I pushed his legs apart and began to dance between them in a seductive way. I even began to run my hands up and down his chest, even though he still had all his clothes on. He grinned a bit as I danced between his legs. I turned myself around so that my ass was facing him and began to wiggle my tail in his face. I then felt his hand grab my ass tightly which caused me to squeal a bit. I heard him chuckle as he let go and I turned back to face him. He gave me a pleading look and lightly tugged at my underwear. He wanted me to take them off too, so I did. I literally tore them off and threw them over by the door. The only thing I left on was the ribbon my dad had wrapped around my tail. The song then ended and as soon as it was over, Turles grabbed my waist tightly and threw me onto the bed, pinning me down.   
“Well now, that was sexy as hell Kaka. You did that on purpose didn’t you? Just to drive me insane.” He said in a low voice as he leaned down and licked my neck.  
“I wanted to do something special for you before I’m unable to walk.” I say softly, letting out a slight chuckle.   
“I’m glad you did.” He grinned as he began to undress himself quickly. I could tell that he didn’t want to waste any more time getting started and I didn’t blame him. Hell I just teased the shit out of him and I could tell that he was really horny now, especially with me being in heat. Once Turles was completely undressed, he leaned down and kissed my neck roughly, causing me to cry out. He sucked on it as hard as he could, leaving a huge hickey on my neck. I gasped loudly and grabbed onto his hair tightly. He chuckled softly and then proceed to kiss down my chest, stopping at one of my nipples. He swirled his tongue around it and then began to suck on it roughly. I moaned loudly when I felt him bite it slightly. He finally moved from my nipple and continued his trail of kisses, slowly going down my stomach all the way until he reached my erection. He glanced up at me and gave me a lustful smile before taking my erection in his mouth. I moaned loudly as he began to suck on the tip. He sucked slowly at first but then began to pick up speed as he took more of my erection into his mouth. I cried out as he started to give it soft nips every now and then. I tugged on his hair slightly and he began to suck harder. I felt myself getting close to climaxing, but when I tried to tell him he just ignored me and continued to suck harder and faster. He then went all the way down taking my entire erection into his mouth. I moaned loudly and came while he had the whole thing in his mouth. I heard him gag slightly but he managed to swallow it all before looking up at me and grinning. He moved back over me, positioning himself at my entrance.   
“I’m sorry baby, but I’m not going to be preparing you this time. When I say fuck you senseless, I literally mean fuck you senseless. Your ass is going to be numb tomorrow and hell I hope you remember everything.” He said softly as he kissed me hard. I kissed him back and before I knew it, he suddenly shoved his erection inside of me. I screamed into the kiss until he was fully inside me. Fuck, he had to at least be eleven inches when he was fully hard like this. He broke away from the kiss and smiled at me a bit. He didn’t even wait for me to give him an okay to move, instead he just quickly started to thrust in and out. He moved slowly at first, but then he started to pick up speed when he heard me begin to moan a bit. With each thrust, came a louder moan. My face was as red as a rose and when he found my special spot, I screamed loudly which caused him to grin. He stopped for a minute and turned me so that I was on my hands and knees, his dick never leaving my entrance. I felt him grab onto my shoulders tightly as he began to pound into my ass, hitting that spot every single time. I saw stars every time he hit that spot and I slowly felt like I was going to pass out, but he wasn’t going to let me go down that fast. I felt him move one hand down my back until he reached the base of my tail. I moaned again when he started to massage it sexually while he continued to thrust in and out of my ass. I moaned louder as pleaser swept over me.   
“O-oh god…! Turles! Please don’t stop!” I cried out.   
“Oh baby,” He leaned up to my ear and whispered, “I’ve only just begun.” He then moved both of his hands to my waist and grabbed onto it tightly. He began to pull my hips back every time he thrusted into me, giving me even more pleasure. I moaned loudly with each thrust and I felt myself getting even closer to climaxing.   
“T-Turles…! I-I’m about to…!”   
“Me too, Kaka!” He screamed. After about two more thrusts from him, I gave out first. I came all over the bedsheets with a loud moan. Turles thrusted about five more times as hard as he could and came inside me with a loud groan. I felt hot liquid flow inside me which caused me to gasp a bit. I collapsed onto the bed, Turles fell on top of me, and both of us were breathing hard. I thought that we were done for the night, until I found myself being flipped over onto my back. I looked up at him with confusion and he just grinned at me. Before I could even question him, he began pounding into me once again as we started round two.   
With round two he had me calling out his name and having me beg for it, which I did without an argument. I couldn’t get over how amazing it felt to have him inside me. He didn’t let up either. He kept each of his thrusts rough, which only made me moan and cry out all night long. After about eight rounds, the two of us were exhausted. I had cum all over me and Turles had filled me up so much that his cum was leaking out of my entrance. I was completely exhausted, but the night wasn’t over just yet. I was almost asleep when I felt myself being lifted up off the bed. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Turles carrying me towards the bathroom. When we got there, I saw that he had a warm bath already set up. I smiled softly as he lowered my body into the hot water. A sigh escaped my lips and I closed my eyes happily. Turles climbed in behind me and began washing my body gently. He made sure to scrub all the cum off of my stomach and chest and then proceeded to wash my sweaty hair. I moaned softly as he scrubbed my head gently, working the shampoo down to my scalp. Once he was done with my hair, he covered my eyes and rinsed it out. I felt much better even though my ass was in a lot of pain. Turles washed himself off quickly and then got out of the tub, lifting me up into his arms again. He stood me up and I had to grasp the sink for support. I heard him chuckle softly as he grabbed a towel and began to dry off my body carefully. I noticed that he was staring at all the scars I had which made me look away in shame. He noticed this and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
“No matter what, you’re beautiful to me. I don’t care if you have all these scars and I don’t care about what happened in the past. What’s important is that you and I are together now. That’s what I care about. I care about our future together and I care about your safety. And Goku, never forget that I love you with all my heart.” He said softly. I blushed darkly when I heard him call me by my nick name. I hadn’t heard it in so long, I had almost forgotten about it. Once the two of us were dried off, we went back to the bedroom and Turles quickly changed the sheets, throwing the dirty ones into the corner of the room. He then picked me up bridal style and placed me onto the bed carefully. He turned off the light and crawled in bed beside me, wrapping me in a protective embrace. I smiled a bit and snuggled against his chest. I wasn’t sure if my heat was over or not, but it didn’t matter at that moment because he and I were both exhausted. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. However, I had forgotten one very important detail. During a heat cycle, a male Saiyan can become pregnant.


	21. Symptoms

I awoke the next morning feeling like shit. I sat up slowly, feeling a sickness in my stomach. I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom with a hand over my mouth. I just barely reached the toilet before I threw up. Once I was done, I pulled away from the toilet, flushed it, and then coughed before falling back against the wall. I placed my head on my knees and closed my eyes tightly, trying to get this sick feeling to go away. I stayed there for at least five to ten minutes before I heard Turles get up out of bed and make his way to the bathroom where I was still slouched against the wall. I heard the door open and then I heard him gasp.  
“Kakarot!? Oh god, are you alright?” He asked as he rushed over and kneeled down in front of me. I felt his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them slightly. I glanced at him and nodded weakly.  
“I just…I don’t feel so good…” I say quietly.   
“Shit…you need to get back into bed…” He said in a concerned tone. He then moved to my side and carefully lifted me up bridal style before carrying me back to the bed. I continued to hold onto my head, even after he put me down.   
“I…I don’t know what’s happened…” I say with a shaky voice.  
“Just rest for the day, baby. I’ve got to get ready for work, but I’ll be back tonight. I’ll give your dad a call and have him come over and keep an eye on you, just in case you get worse.” He kissed the top of my head and then made his way back to the bathroom. I groaned softly and rested my head on one of the pillows. I didn’t understand…how could this just suddenly come on like it did? I rubbed my temples softly and tried to fight through the pain. I then got a sudden craving for a shit ton of mac and cheese as well as a huge ass steak. Weird for a morning craving… I shrugged it off though, knowing Turles wouldn’t have time to make that for me before he went to work. Maybe my dad would…   
Thirty minutes later, Turles returned from the bathroom and came over to me, ruffling my hair gently. I looked up at him tiredly and pouted slightly. He only laughed a bit and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I wrapped my tail around his arm tightly, trying to beg him not to go, but he just sighed and shook his head.  
“Please…don’t leave me…” I whimpered.   
“Oh baby, don’t worry. I promise I’ll come back. Your dad is going to be here any minute and then I have to go. Your daddy won’t let anything happen to you while I’m gone.” He said in a gentle tone.   
“But…I want you to take care of me…” I whined, giving him a pouty face.   
“Kaka, I promise I’ll take care of you when I get home.” He kissed my forehead again and then a knock came at the door. Turles scooped me up in his arms again, along with my blanket and pillow and flew, literally flew, us down the stairs. He placed me on the couch and then went to answer the door. I heard him and my father talking quietly, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying because my head hurt so badly. A few minutes later, the two of them came into the living room. Turles bent over the back of the couch and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I kissed him back quickly before he pulled away and left. I started to whimper even more, clutching the blanket tightly in my hand. My father suddenly wrapped a strong arm around my shoulder and held me against his chest.   
“It’s going to be okay son. He’ll be back tonight. Until then, I’ll take good care of you. Now are you hungry for anything?” He asked as he nuzzled my hair.   
“Yeah…I want mac and cheese…along with a big juicy steak…” I say softly. My father gave me a questioning look but nodded and went off to the kitchen to start cooking my food.   
~~Bardock’s POV~~  
As I made my way to the kitchen, I placed a hand on my chin and began to ponder. That was strange for Kakarot. Mac and Cheese with a huge ass steak at 9:30 in the morning. Very strange indeed. Normally he wants a bunch of pancakes and bacon in the morning. As I started to cook for my son, I thought even more. I had felt something when I hugged him a little bit ago. It was the same thing I felt when Toma was…pregnant… I felt it both times. It felt like a little bitty ki inside of Toma…which is exactly what I felt with Kakarot just now. Usually it’s difficult for first time parents to sense their child’s ki, but if you’ve already had one kid, you know what to look for with the second one. As I fried the steak, I still continued to think on it and came to the conclusion that it was true. His sudden sickness, this weird morning craving, not wanting Turles to leave him…and that tiny energy I felt… There was no doubt in my mind, Kakarot was pregnant with his first child…and he didn’t even realize it yet. I’d have to break the news to him as soon as he was done eating. Then I’d have to show him how to sense his baby’s ki. Fuck! I’m old! I’m going to be a grandfather! I laughed to myself and finally finished cooking Kakarot’s food. I took everything into the living room with me and I just smiled when I saw him lighten up at the sight of the food.   
“Daddy! That smells so good!” He exclaimed as he sat up slowly. As he grew more excited, I could sense the child’s ki even more which put another huge smile on my face.   
“I’m glad you think so, son.” I say as I place all the food on the coffee table. I sat down in a rocking chair across from Kakarot and watching him begin to shovel food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow.   
“Oh Kami! It’s amazing! Thank you!” He said with his mouth full. I chuckled softly and just nodded as I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms. Within minutes the food was gone as fast as it had come. I watched as Kakarot settled back on the couch, rubbing his stomach happily. I suppose it’s time for me to tell him. I stood up and made my way over to the couch. He sat up so I could sit beside him and then snuggled up against me. I placed a hand on his head and began to stroke his hair gently, just like I used to when he was a child.   
“So, Kakarot. There’s something I need to tell you.” I say softly.  
“What is it daddy?” He glanced up at me, giving me a concerned look.   
“Son, I know what’s wrong with you. I know why you’re not feeling well and why you’re getting these strange cravings.” I say, perking his interest even more.  
“How come?” He asks innocently.   
“Well son… When I hugged you earlier, I sensed something inside you. At first I just shrugged it off and went to cook your food. As I was cooking I began piecing things together, and then when you got all excited after seeing the food, what I sensed earlier became even stronger, so I’m very proud to tell you that you’re pregnant.” I explain. Right after I said those last two words, Kakarot’s eyes went from excited to scared. His eyes grew wide and I felt him tense up in my arms. I expected him to be happy, not terrified.  
~~Goku’s POV~~  
I couldn’t say anything. All I could do is stare at my father with nothing but fear filling my eyes. Yes, Turles and I want kids, but I didn’t expect it to happen so soon. Then I remembered…he didn’t use protection while I was in heat… I looked down at my stomach and then back to my father, who was looking at me curiously.  
“I…I’m what…!?” I choked out.   
“You’re pregnant, Kakarot. Here, if you don’t believe me then try to sense the baby’s ki yourself. Close your eyes and clear your mind. Don’t focus on anything except your stomach.” He explained. I closed my eyes and did as I was told. I cleared my mind of everything and put all of my attention on my stomach. Sure enough, after about five minutes, I could sense a small ki inside of me which caused me to gasp. I snapped my eyes open and looked over at my father, who just nodded at me with a smile. Holy shit…I really am pregnant with mine and Turles’s first child…Oh kami, how the hell am I going to tell my husband!? What if he changed his mind and never told me!? I began to shake as a bunch of ‘what if’s’ filled my mind. I’d just have to see what happens when Turles gets home tonight. I began to shake a bit…What if he really doesn’t want it…? I thought to myself.


	22. Telling Him

I paced around the house waiting for Turles to come home. I was still really freaked out about being pregnant, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I could feel the baby’s ki clearly now since my father had pointed it out to me. I figured that having Turles sense the baby’s ki would be the best way for him to find out. My father had left about twenty minutes ago since Turles would be home in about ten. I was feeling a lot better so I assured my dad that I’d be fine until my husband came home. To be completely honest, I wasn’t fine though. I was completely freaking out about this whole situation. I continued to pace from the living room to the kitchen to the bedroom and back to the living room. I repeated the process over and over again until I suddenly heard a car door slam shut. I froze in place and closed my eyes. I made a final decision. I’d let him find out after dinner. Yeah, perfect! As soon as my decision was made, I heard the front door open and close. I squealed and peaked at my husband with a small smile on my face.  
“Hey Turl.” I smiled softly.   
“Hey Kaka. You look a lot better than you did earlier. Are you feeling better now?” He asked as he made his way over and hugged me tightly.  
“Yeah, I’m doing much better now. My dad made me a huge ass steak and I took a nice long nap and now I feel great. I even got dinner ready for us!” I say excitedly. Turles chuckled softly and nuzzled my cheek before taking my hand and walking us to the kitchen where I had a huge meatloaf dinner prepared. We sat down at the table and began to dig in to the dinner I had made. I asked my husband about his day, only to find that it was long and stressful. I could see how tired he was and began to reconsider telling him, but I instantly pushed that from my mind. I had to tell him tonight or else I wouldn’t find the courage to do it again. Once we were done eating, Turles helped me with the dishes and then the two of us made our way upstairs to the bathroom.   
I sat on the edge of the sink while Turles ran a hot bath for the two of us. I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled softly. The little ki was still there, but Turles still hadn’t noticed it. Since it was so small, he wouldn’t be able to notice it until I point it out to him. As soon as the bath was ready, Turles came over and undressed me, then he lowered me into the water carefully before taking off his own clothes and joining me in the tub. We took turns washing each other’s hair and bodies, making out with each other every now and again. Once we were done in the tub, I got out slowly and grabbed a towel so I could start to dry myself off. Turles followed me and then the two of us walked to the bedroom together. I went over to my dresser, pulled out a pair of pajama pants. I pulled them on and then sat myself down on the bed. I watched Turles change and then he came over and joined me on the bed, pulling me into a tight embrace. I cleared my throat and looked up at him, smiling slightly.   
“What is it, Kakarot?” He asked, tilting his head.   
“Well…I have something to tell you, but at the same time, I want you to figure it out for yourself.” I say quietly.   
“You can’t just tell me?” He asked, giving me a slight pout.   
“Just do this for me. Close your eyes and focus on nothing accept me. Make sure you focus hard too or else you might just miss what I’m trying to tell you.” I say softly. He give me a funny look but obeys.  
~~Turles’s POV~~  
I did what Kakarot told me to do, even though I didn’t really see the point. I didn’t understand why he couldn’t just tell me, but I decided to play his little game just to make him happy. I closed my eyes and turned my focus on him, clearing out everything else that surrounded me. In my mind, his figure appeared, but in a shadow form. I could also sense his energy. I was about to give up and just force him to tell me, when I suddenly sensed something different…and smaller. I focused harder on my shadow figure of Kakarot and noticed that there was a small light in shadow Kakarot’s stomach. That’s when I felt it. A very small ki in Kakarot’s stomach…that could only mean…  
“YOU’RE PREGNANT!?” I exclaimed, snapping my eyes open. I scared him so much when I yelled that it caused him to jump at least five feet off the bed.   
“Y-yeah…I’m pregnant…” He nodded, his voice shaking slightly. I couldn’t contain my excitement anymore. I jerked Kakarot into my arms and hugged him tightly, being very careful around his stomach.   
“W-we’re going to be parents…” I say quietly as I felt tears of joy coming to my eyes.   
“That’s right…you and I are going to be parents… He replies softly. I just continued to hug Kakarot even tighter. I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. I pulled back a bit and smashed my lips to my husband’s, causing him to moan slightly. When I pulled back, we both just smiled at each other. We were finally going to be parents and start our own little family together, and I could hardly wait. The two of us settled down on the bed and cuddled with each other. Soon, I felt Kakarot asleep in my arms, the small ki in his stomach becoming very noticeable now. I’m going to be a daddy…I thought to myself as I held Kakarot close to me and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	23. Mood Swings

~~Turles’s POV Cont.~~  
I awoke to the sound of my mate crying softly. We had only just found out that he was pregnant, but his symptoms are already out of control, especially these mood swings. Throughout the night I have been woken up to either being hit, screamed at, thrashing around, cussing, and now I was waking up to him crying. I knew that this wasn’t easy on him but seriously, his mood swings were scaring the shit out of me. I groaned a bit and sat up, only to see Kakarot on his stomach, crying into a pillow, his tail drooping at his side. I leaned over him and nuzzled his hair softly.   
“Kaka…what’s wrong my love?” I asked softly.  
“You hate me!” He exclaimed, causing me to flinch a bit.  
“What are you talking about, Kaka? I don’t hate you. I love you with all my heart. I love our baby too, even though it isn’t born yet.” I said soothingly.   
“You don’t have to lie to me Turles! I’m nothing but a pain in the ass! I don’t deserve you! I deserve to be alone forever! Why the hell are you even with me?” He cried harder and began to shake. I just sighed and pulled my crying mate into my arms.  
“I’m not lying Kakarot. You’re not a pain in my ass and even if you were, I wouldn’t care. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I only want to be with you because you’re the love of my life. I’m with you because I want you. I want to be able to hold and love you every single day. I want to take care of our baby with you. I want to stay by your side forever.” I replied gently.  
“But you could do so much better than me! Hell! Raditz is a better choice than me! At least he hasn’t been tortured, broken, and scarred!” He screamed, causing me to flinch. I didn’t want to be too harsh with him, but from the looks of it, I wasn’t going to have much of a choice. I took Kakarot’s face in my hands and forced him to look me in the eyes. His eyes were stained red and they were puffy from all the crying. I sighed a bit and touched our foreheads together before speaking.   
“Listen to me and listen good, Kakarot.” I say harshly, causing him to flinch in my arms. “I don’t want anyone else. I can do better, yet at the same time I can’t do better because you’re the best thing ever. The only thing that’s going to make me do any better is when that baby is born. Then I’ll have two of the greatest things in life. I’ll have you and our baby and that’s the only way I can do better. I don’t like your brother at all. Not in that way. He’s a little too cocky for my taste, but you, you’re perfect for me. As for your scars and stuff like that. It’s all in the past. This is our future. You, me, and our baby.” I replied as I placed my hand on his stomach.  
“But…” He started to speak again but I cut him off by crashing our lips together in a very passionate and fiery kiss. He moaned quietly and kissed me back, throwing his arms around my neck. We stayed in our fierce make out session for at least ten minutes before we had to break for air. To my relief, when we broke, he was smiling a bit.   
“Now, how about some breakfast?” I asked, knowing that would make him feel a lot better. His tail suddenly perked up and wiggled a little bit, making me laugh slightly. I kissed Kakarot’s forehead and went downstairs to make a huge breakfast for the two of us. Seemed that for the moment, his mood swings were under control now. He was back to his normal self for the time being. I just hoped that he wouldn’t get into a rage mood swing. I’d have a hard time stopping him from that one, especially since he’s pregnant and I really can’t knock him out.  
I was almost done with breakfast when I heard Kakarot bounce down the stairs. I breathed a slight sigh of relief since he was still in a good mood. I heard him run into the kitchen, squealing happily at the sight of food. I chuckled softly and made him sit down in a chair. He looked around at all the food that was already done and then gave me a pleading look. I thought for a minute and then nodded, telling him that it was okay to start eating. He replied with a ‘yay’ and then began to dig in to the food. I went back and finished cooking up the last little bit of food before joining him in our breakfast.   
~~Goku’s POV~~  
I crammed as much food in my mouth as I could without choking on it. Since I was eating for two now, I had to make sure to eat a lot of extra food, while still leaving some for my husband. I remembered my mood swing from earlier and sighed quietly. I don’t know why I was thinking all of that stuff…maybe because I was afraid that Turles would no longer want me if I got fat or something like that, even though I knew he wouldn’t leave my side. My insecurities had been getting the best of me the past two days, but I couldn’t let that get me down. I had to stay strong for my baby and my husband. It sounds difficult, but I know that I can do it. As soon as we finish eating, I quickly wash all the dishes before making my way to the couch and flopping down on it, completely stuffed. I heard Turles come into the living room and then felt his presence beside me. I was about to ask him a question when two strong hands came down onto my back, rubbing it carefully. I moaned with pleasure and closed my eyes as Turles worked his hands all over my back. Soon, I felt myself drifting back to sleep. The baby was making it difficult for me to stay awake, especially because it takes a lot of my energy. I yawned a bit before drifting back off into dreamland. The last thing I heard was Turles mutter ‘I love you’, and I tried to say it back, but sleep completely took over my body, and I was suddenly out like a light.


	24. Birth

~~Nine Months Later, Goku’s POV~~  
I was lying on the couch, flipping through a magazine. My stomach had grown so big in these past nine months and I couldn’t wait to find out if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. I also couldn’t wait to find out what he or she was going to look like. As I flipped through the pages, I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. The pain was so intense that it caused me to let out a blood curdling scream. I dropped the magazine onto the floor and clutched onto my stomach tightly. The worst part is that I was home by myself. Turles had tried to take some time off work when he knew I was getting close to having the baby, but they wouldn’t let him and now here I am getting ready to go into labor. Another sharp pain coursed through my stomach and I screamed again. I quickly snatched up my phone and dialed my father’s number. It rang at least three times, until I finally heard my dad’s familiar voice.   
“Hello?” He asked groggily.   
“DADDY!!” I screamed.   
“What!? What wrong Kakarot!?” He exclaimed. I heard a loud thud from the other side of the line. He must have been in bed when I called him.  
“Daddy! It’s time and Turles isn’t home! I need you to get me to the hospital…NOW!” I screamed again as another sharp pain made its way through my stomach.   
“Okay hang on buddy! Your mom and I are on our way! Call your husband right away too!” My father demanded. I replied okay and once he and I hung up I instantly tried to call Turles. It rang and rang until it eventually went to voice mail. I growled and tried again, only to get the same results. Another pain caused another cry. That place must have taken his phone away from him or something. I tried to sit myself up so I could get ready, but failed when the pain got worse. I began to bawl and tried to call him one more time before my father showed up. I knew he and my mom were getting close because I could sense their power levels closing in. The phone rang and rang until finally on the fifth ring, I heard his voice.   
“Kaka!?” He exclaimed.   
“Turles! I’m so sorry I kept calling you! It’s just that…” I screamed again with another pain as more tears fell down my cheeks. I didn’t even have to finish my sentence. He already knew.  
“Oh god…IT’S TIME ISN’T IT!?” He growled.  
“Y-yes…my parents are…coming to take me to the hospital…please Turl…you gotta try to escape from your work…I need you…” I cried and then my front door suddenly blew open.   
“I’m leaving right now, no matter what my boss says. I will meet you guys at the hospital. Just stay strong baby!” He replied with a panicked tone.  
“I will…I’ll see you soon…my daddy is here…” I whimpered.   
“I love you baby.” He said softly.  
“I love you too…” I replied. Once I got off the phone, I found myself being lifted up into my father’s arms. I cried when the pains started getting closer together. My father held me tightly to his chest as he and my mother quickly flew side by side. My screams got louder the longer we flew. I was really afraid that we weren’t going to make it to the hospital in time.   
After about ten more minutes of flying, we landed in front of the hospital. To my relief, Turles was already there, waiting for us by the entrance. I smiled weakly at him but it quickly turned to a scream as all four of us rushed inside. I was placed on a hospital bed and quickly wheeled back to a room where I was changed into a hospital gown. When they tried to give me a shot to numb the pain, I screamed my lungs out and smacked the needle away from the doctors. I’d rather endure the pain than have them stick that giant needle in my back. The doctors tried to protest but I just growled at them. When they finally dropped it, Turles grabbed one of my hands while my mother grabbed the other hand. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and began to push as hard as I could. The pain was terrible, but I couldn’t give up. I screamed loudly and gripped onto both my mother and Turles’s hands with a bone crushing grip.  
“You’re almost there, Kakarot! One more big push! We can see the head!” The doctor exclaimed. I was already out of energy and slowly starting to give it up but I knew I couldn’t. I gathered up what remained of my strength and pushed as hard as I could while screaming loud enough to bust windows. I fell back against my pillows, barely conscious until I heard a baby wailing loudly. I looked up tiredly and smiled. There it was…actually there she was… Tears began to fill my eyes again as the cord was cut and they took her to get her cleaned up while my bed and clothes got changed. About twenty minutes later, the doctor came back in with my little girl wrapped up in a pink blanket. They handed her to me and I smiled softly. She was beautiful. Her black hair all spiked out like mine and her daddy’s, her eyes a beautiful black and her skin color was in between mine and Turles’s. I looked up at my husband and smiled softly.   
“She’s finally here, Turles…” I say softly.   
“Yes she is, Kakarot.” He replied as he kissed my forehead.   
“So, what are you two going to name her?” My father asked as he came in and sat down on the edge of my bed. I looked down at her and smiled softly.   
“Her name is Chaya.” I smiled softly. I glanced over at Turles and he just nodded, smiling as well. My father ruffled my hair and looked between the two of us. Our baby was finally here and we couldn’t be happier.


	25. A New Threat

~~Two Weeks Later~~  
It’s been two weeks since we brought Chaya home from the hospital and it’s been anything except relaxing. Turles and I haven’t gotten much sleep, but that was to be expected. She sure needed a lot of attention and she had a crap ton of energy for a two week old. It made me happy to see her all hyper. I was really relieved that she had been born healthy.   
Turles had gone back to work today, so this was my first day home alone with Chaya and I was pretty nervous about it. I was afraid that something bad would happen, but I couldn’t let that distract me. I decided that it’d be a good idea to take Chaya to the park since she hasn’t been able to go outside much since we brought her home. She was the first female Saiyan born in quiet awhile and Turles was afraid that she’d be in danger, but I couldn’t just keep her in the house all day, she needed some fresh air.   
I quickly packed up a diaper bag and then got Chaya dressed in an adorable purple dress that said ‘daddy’s girl’ in light blue glitter. Kami, she’s so freaking adorable! She giggled softly as I gently brushed out her tail and then I added a cute purple bow on it to match her dress. I picked her up and nuzzled her cheek and that’s when she seized the opportunity to grab onto my hair and pull as hard as she could.   
“Ow! Baby, let go of mommy’s hair!” I exclaimed. She just giggled and kicked her tiny little legs wildly as she tightened her grip on my hair. I finally was able to pry her little hands from my hair and then I held her against my chest and smiled. “You crazy little monkey!” I laughed as I threw the bag over my shoulder. Once I made sure that I had everything, I quickly pulled my shoes on and rushed out the door. I decided to walk since it was a nice day and I didn’t want the wind to hurt Chaya’s little face, especially with how fast I fly sometimes. As we walked, I put her on top of my shoulders and held on to her tiny legs while she held onto my hair in an iron grip once again.   
We arrived at the park about thirty minutes later and I took Chaya over to one of the baby swings. I placed her in it carefully and began to push her slowly. She giggled and wiggled around in the seat, squealing like crazy. The sight of that made me smile. She has made such a big difference in mine and Turles’s lives, even though she’s only been with us for two weeks. I decided to sit down in one of the adult swings beside Chaya and I swung alongside her, making faces every now and again to get a giggle out of her. We swung for about ten minutes before I lifted Chaya out of the swing and walked over to a bench. I sat down and quickly made her a bottle. When she saw what I was doing she began squealing wildly until I gave the bottle to her. She snatched it with her tiny hands and began drinking it slowly, her little tail swishing happily. I kept my hand on the end of the bottle to make sure she wouldn’t drop it.   
After a while, Chaya had passed out in my arms, clinging tightly to my shirt. I had moved us over to a big shade tree so that she could have peace and quiet while she napped. However, that nap was quickly interrupted when a strange figure began to approach me. I stared at it with wide eyes. It was an alien-like creature that was mostly white and had a few purple spots. The best way I could describe him was almost like a lizard. He even had a tail that resembled a lizard’s tail. He stopped in front of me and glared, his eyes a scary looking red. I began to tremble and hugged my baby close to my chest. He chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest.   
“My, my, what an adorable little baby you have there.” He smirked. I flinched at the sound of his voice. It was a cold kind of voice, almost like ice.   
“Um…t-thank you…” I stuttered.  
“Come now boy, no need to be frightened. My name is Frieza, I rule over most of the planets in this section of the universe.” He replied as he squatted down to my level.   
“F-Frieza…I…I know that name…You’re the space tyrant that everyone fears… W-what do you want with me…?” I asked, fear filling my voice.   
“Nothing yet. One of my men told me that you had a baby and I just had to come see for myself. Quite a surprise that it was a girl. I can’t remember when the last female Saiyan was born.” He replied, grinning slightly.   
“P-please…don’t hurt my baby… I-If you’re going to hurt someone…then hurt me…” I whimpered as I curled up with my knees close to my chest, making sure to shield Chaya. I wrapped my tail around her gently and kept a tight grip on her with my arms.   
“Hmm, you’d throw your life away to save the child. Such a good mother.” He replied as he stood back up. “I won’t be taking either one of you today though, but know this. I will be back for you one day. Until then, see you around.” He cackled and then disappeared. I sat there in shock for a minute before leaping to my feet and bolting home. I had to tell Turles about this as soon as he got home. I don’t know what Frieza wants with me or my baby, but I have to protect her. I’d throw my own life away just to know that Chaya could live to see another day. Unfortunately, I fear that’s something I just might have to do…


	26. Taken Away

~~One Month Later, Goku’s POV~~  
It’s been a month since the incident with Frieza and I haven’t seen him since then. Ever since that day, Turles hasn’t let me leave the house unless I’m accompanied by my father or brother. I hate bothering them every time I have to leave the house, but I understand why Turles is doing this. He just doesn’t want anything to have to me or Chaya, but still…   
I walked around my living room, bouncing my baby in my arms. She had been fussy all night and now she’s finally calmed down. I looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. I couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. Waking up to her every day was a blessing and I wouldn’t trade her for anything. Come to think of it… If I hadn’t gotten away from Broly when I did…she’d probably have him as a daddy… That’d be just terrifying. I shuddered and hugged her close to my chest. I decided to go out to the back yard to get some fresh air. I walked through the back door and into the yard feeling a nice cool breeze hit my face. I sighed happily and made my way over to the swing set Turles had built for Chaya. We were only outside for about ten minutes when I suddenly felt a huge energy source coming toward us. I gasped loudly and jumped up from the swing I had been sitting on. I quickly looked around in all directions, trying to figure out where that huge power was coming from. I was about to give up and say that it was just my imagination until something was thrown over my eyes, causing me to see nothing but darkness. I screamed loudly and my baby started to cry in my arms. I tried to fight back but I failed miserably and was knocked onto my butt. I clutched my little baby to my chest and felt something get slipped around my neck. Before I knew it, I felt all my energy disappear. It took whatever strength I had left just to keep ahold of Chaya but then, I felt something hit me on the back of the head and I blacked out.   
~~Later That Night~~  
I awoke in a strange room with a dim light. I sat up slowly and placed a hand on the back of my head, flinching at how tender it was. I tried to remember what had happened and then it all came flooding back to me. I was outside with my baby…there was a huge source of energy coming from somewhere but then everything had gone dark. I remembered getting hit on the back of the head with something, but nothing after that. I gasped loudly and jumped up off the bed, searching around the room for my baby. I began to panic when I couldn’t even feel her energy.   
“CHAYA!” I screamed before crashing to my knees and holding my head with my hands. I couldn’t believe that she was really gone…maybe for good. I punched at the ground but was surprised with how weak it was. Then I remembered that something had gotten placed around my neck. I moved one hand to my neck and felt some sort of collar on my neck. I tried to pull it off but I couldn’t. After about ten minutes of trying I ended up giving up. I sat down on my butt and pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly as the tears began to fall. I was in some unknown location all alone, not even sure if my baby was alive or not. I didn’t have a way to contact Turles and tell him what happened either. I was completely alone… I sniffled quietly and placed my forehead on my knees.   
I wasn’t sure how long I sat there crying my eyes out, but it sure felt like forever. I still couldn’t pick up any traces of my baby, which made me cry even more. She was probably dead and I didn’t even know about it. If she was dead…oh Turles would be devastated… I hugged myself tighter and curled my tail around my waist. After a little while later, I heard the door suddenly open and then close quickly. I sniffled and peaked up from my legs, instantly wishing I hadn’t. A very familiar figure stood there by the door, holding something in its arms. I quickly jumped up and backed away until I ended up hitting a wall. The figure began to make its way toward me while I just stood there with wide eyes. Once the figure came into what little light there was in the room, I gasped loudly and began to shake with fear.   
“B-Broly….!” I managed to choke out. He didn’t speak, instead he just nodded. My entire world came crashing down right then and there. I had a feeling that after tonight, I was for sure going to die.   
~~Back at the House, Turles’s POV~~  
I had finally gotten off of work after a long night and was really just looking forward to cuddling with my mate and child for the rest of the night. However, when I got home, I noticed that something was off. I called out for Kakarot, but didn’t get an answer. Panic instantly took over my body as I ran through the house, searching every room possible.   
“Kakarot?! Where are you!?” I screamed as I continued my search. It was strange. Nothing was out of place, nothing was taken, and his shoes were still here which didn’t make any sense. Where could he have possibly gone that didn’t require him to take his shoes…unless… “No…” I breathed quietly. I bolted into the back yard and froze in my tracks. I could see a small patch of grass that looked like it had been kicked up, almost from a struggle attempt. I could smell Kakarot and Chaya’s scents. But I also smelt something else…someone else’s scent. I didn’t like what I was smelling either… it was him…Frieza… He must have attacked Kakarot and Chaya while they were in the back yard. I growled loudly and slammed my fist into the ground, causing a huge crater to form. I couldn’t believe this had happened! Frieza had taken Kakarot and Chaya away from me. I snarled loudly and bolted back inside, snatching my phone up quickly and dialing Bardock’s number. It rang about four times before he finally answered.  
“Hello?” He asked.  
“KAKAROT AND CHAYA HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!” I screamed.   
“Wait what…? You’re joking right?” Bardock asked, not sounding too convinced.   
“Why the hell would I joke about something like this!? I just got home and noticed that something was off! I went into the back yard and I could see where some grass had been kicked up, almost as if there was a struggle! I could smell their scents back there and then I smelt something else… Bardock it’s what we’ve been fearing for the past month! Frieza has taken them!” I growled. The line was silent for a minute before Bardock finally spoke again.  
“I will be there as soon as possible. Let me wake up Toma and Raditz and then we’ll head over there. We have to move fast before they both end up hurt…or worse…” He whispered. We talked for a couple more minutes before hanging up. I growled loudly and paced around the living room. Who knows what Frieza will do to the two of them… I knew they didn’t have much time but where would we even start looking in order to find them? I roared loudly and flipped over the cough out of rage. What kind of a mate am I!? I can’t even protect my family and now they’ve been taken from me! I just hoped that nothing bad would happen to them before we found them… Please you two…just hang in there…We will find you… I promise. I thought to myself.


	27. Broly's Story

~Goku’s POV~~  
I stood there staring at the man who tortured me for so long with nothing but shock on my face. He was back in his old body, which confused me a little bit, but I didn’t care. I just wanted this guy to quit torturing me and leave me alone. I’m married and have a daughter…my daughter… My eyes fell on the thing that Broly was holding in his arms and I gasped loudly. He was holding my daughter…who thankfully looked completely unharmed. I sighed with relief and then turned my gaze back to Broly. I took a deep breath and slowly walked up to him, trying to be careful with my movements. I looked him in the eyes and noticed that something was different. Instead of that cold gaze that I was so used to seeing, I saw a different kind of look. A look of concern and worry. I tilted my head a bit in confusion. This couldn’t be the same Broly that I know…could it?   
“B-Broly…” I asked, stuttering slightly. He didn’t say anything. Instead he just nodded and held my daughter out to me. When she saw me, she squealed with excitement and I instantly took her and hugged her carefully. I instantly started crying and sank to the floor, holding her tightly. A hand came down on my shoulder and I gasped loudly, looking up at Broly with fear in my eyes.   
“You…don’t have to be scared anymore…I know that’s hard for you…but you need to trust me just this once… However, I’d first like to have the chance to tell you everything…if you’ll give me that chance…” His voice was low and full of sorrow. I whimpered slightly but decided to give him the opportunity to tell me whatever he wanted to tell me. I nodded slightly and he carefully helped me back to my feet. We walked over to the bed and sat against the pillows. I held Chaya to my chest and stroked her hair gently. She purred softly and then started nuzzling my chest. Her stomach suddenly growled and that’s when I realized that she was probably starving. I looked up at Broly and blushed slightly.   
“Do you um…mind if I feed her while you talk…?” I asked shyly.   
“No, go ahead. It won’t bother me.” He said softly and I just nodded. I placed her on the bed and slowly pulled my shirt off before picking her back up and holding her to my chest. She instantly latched onto my nipple and I turned my attention back to Broly.   
“So…what did you want to tell me…?” I asked cautiously.   
“Just listen carefully, okay? During our relationship…I didn’t mean to act the way I did… To tell you the truth…Frieza’s been controlling me ever since we first started dating Kakarot… He’s been using this…” Broly paused and held up a small chip. I stared at it and tilted my head curiously. “This tiny chip was able to control my entire body and even the words that came out of my mouth. I found where it was and I dug it out of my skin. It was really close to my heart so one wrong move and I would have died again. I tried to control myself because I really did like you, Kakarot. Frieza must have noticed that and took the opportunity to hurt you. He knows that you possess great power…hell you were even able to turn into a Super Saiyan when I nearly killed Turles…which I’m very sorry about. Frieza fears your power and he wanted to break you so far that you’d always be skittish and scared to do anything. He used me because I’m also really powerful and I could easily over power you. I could have easily killed you with Frieza controlling me…but I begged him not to kill you… I even let him have sex with me whenever he wanted just to keep you alive because like I said, I really did and still do care about you. I hate everything that I was forced to do to you. I hated the fact that I was forced to hurt you and I really am truly sorry. I understand if you don’t believe me but that really is the truth. I’ve even got this to show you…” He took a breath and rolled up his pant leg to reveal an F that was clawed into his outer thigh. He then rolled up his sleeve to reveal a similar scar on his forearm. I gasped softly and shifted Chaya into one arm so I could trace over the scar on his arm. I looked up and stared into his eyes. I could tell that they were filled with nothing but pure truth and I nearly started crying once again.   
“Broly…I had no idea…what you were doing in order to keep me alive… Also…you really didn’t mean any of the hurtful things you said to me…?” I asked softly as tears started to fall from my eyes.  
“No, Kakarot. I didn’t mean anything I said to you. It was this chip that was controlling everything. I’ll tell you what I honestly think of you now that it’s gone though.” He said as he looked into my eyes.  
“O-okay…” I said softly.   
“What I really think of you is that you’re so beautiful. Your personality is amazing and the way you laugh is just adorable. I’ve heard you laugh a few times so I know. I should have tried to fight Frieza better so that I could protect you and actually have a chance to truly be with you, but now, I’ve missed my shot. I think that Turles is the luckiest man alive to be married to you and you two have a beautiful daughter. You truly are one of a kind Kakarot, and I know for a fact I’ll never find anyone as great as you.” He said sincerely. I couldn’t quit crying after he said all that, and I could tell that he truly meant it. I slowly slid closer to him and wrapped my free arm around his neck. He sighed happily and carefully wrapped his strong arms around my small figure.   
“You really mean that, Broly…?” I sniffled.   
“Of course I do, Kakarot and I promise that I will try my hardest to get you and your daughter out of here safely. I won’t let that tyrant touch either one of you. It’s the least I can do for putting you through everything I did to you…” He replied as he nuzzled my cheek gently.   
“Come back with me, Broly.” I said suddenly as I locked eyes with him once again.  
“W-what…?” He asked, sounding really confused.   
“Come back with me. If you tell them everything you told me, then I’m sure they’ll reconsider and accept you and maybe even forgive you. You’ve got proof and everything so please come back with me.” I pleaded.   
“Even after everything I did…you’d still want me to come back with you…?” He asked softly.   
“Yes. I want you to come back with me. I forgive you for everything now that I know you weren’t yourself. So please…come back with us.” I said with a small smile on my face.   
“Alright…if you think they’ll forgive me for everything after I explain myself to them then I’ll come back with you.” He replied as he returned my smile. I couldn’t help but blush at his smile. Broly really was a good looking guy and now I was seeing the real side of him. The side I never knew about. I just hope that my family and my husband will forgive him for everything because he wasn’t in control of his actions. Even if they didn’t, I’d still be his friend and no one would ever stop me. Chaya finally finished eating and pulled away from my nipple. I sat her down to pull my shirt back on and then I settled down on the bed, pulling Chaya to my chest and snuggling her gently. I felt Broly move to get off the bed but I quickly grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn and give me a curious look.   
“Um…if it’s not too much to ask…will you stay with us…? I’m kind of scared and I don’t want to be alone… I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to protect my baby…” I said softly as my voice started to shake. I heard Broly chuckle softly as he settled back down beside me. I gave him a smile and he returned it as he slipped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I instantly relaxed and curled up tightly in his arms. Hopefully…the three of us could somehow escape this place without Frieza noticing… I didn’t want to leave Broly behind…I know his past isn’t the best, but he wasn’t himself back then and now he is himself. I just hope that when we all get out of here…he can end up finding some happiness without Frieza controlling him and ruining his life. He deserves that at least. I sighed quietly and placed my head on Broly’s chest and closed my eyes. I heard him purr softly as I slowly drifted off into sleep.


	28. Escaping

~~Broly’s POV~~  
I awoke the next morning with a soft groan. I started to sit up in the bed until I felt something pressed against me. When I glanced down, I couldn’t help but smile. Kakarot was still curled up beside me, sleeping peacefully. Curled up against his chest was his adorable daughter, Chaya. I sighed softly and gently stroked Kakarot’s hair. I knew I had to help him get out of here and back home to his husband. It’s dangerous here and I know Frieza is planning something horrible to do to Kakarot and his baby. I would never forgive myself if Frieza hurt either of them and I know Turles would have my head if they never came home. I decided that it was time to wake Kakarot up so we could get a move on. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, causing him to move a bit.  
“W-what’s wrong…?” He asked as he slowly looked up at me, giving me a worried expression.   
“Nothing is wrong Kakarot. I need to get you out of here so you can get back home to your family. I don’t want you or Chaya to get hurt.” I replied quietly.  
“How? Frieza could be anywhere…” He replied. I could feel him getting scared and he had every right to be. Frieza was a terrifying person and he could kill someone in a heartbeat.   
“Don’t worry Kaka. I won’t let Frieza hurt you or your baby. I promise.” I say gently and Kakarot just nodded slowly. I got out of bed and slowly started looking around the room, trying to find anything I could that would be useful. There wasn’t much in the room except for blankets and some clothes, which Kakarot would need. I haven’t told him yet, but I’m making him go without me for now. I need to stay behind and distract Frieza, hopefully kill him as well so that way he can’t ever touch either of them again. I know Kakarot won’t be happy with me when I finally tell him, but I don’t need him to be happy, I need him to be safe.   
~~Goku’s POV~~  
I watched Broly look around the room while I stayed on the bed, holding my daughter closely. I was relieved that she was still asleep. The last thing we needed right now was for her to wake up crying while we were trying to sneak away. That would completely blow our cover and then we’d be in big trouble.   
After about ten minutes, Broly came walking over to us. He didn’t seem to have much in his hands except for some clothes that looked fairly thick and four thick blankets. I wasn’t sure how that was going to help us escape, but I decided not to question it at all. Instead, I just glanced at him in confusion.  
“How is this going to help us?” I asked, titling my head slightly.  
“Well, it’s really cold outside so we’re going to want these. I’m not sure how long it will take us to get back home so we’ll have to camp out in caves or something if it gets too dark.” He replied with a shrug as he placed the stuff on the bed before kneeling on the ground, only to pull out a large black duffle bag and a small backpack.   
“What else do we need?” I asked him. He suddenly looked up at me and gave me a very serious look. That’s when I knew that I wasn’t going to like his answer.  
“I need you to listen very closely, Kakarot. I’m going to run and grab some food and a few more clothes for you and Chaya. When I come back, you two are going to go out the window. Without me.” He replied in a very stern voice. I stared at him in shock and quickly shook my head.  
“N-n…you told me that you’d come with us. We’re supposed to go together. I don’t want to leave you behind!” I exclaimed softly but Broly just shook his head.   
“I promise I’ll catch up to you Kakarot. I’m going to give you enough time to get far away from here and I’m going to kill Frieza. I want to make sure he can never get you and Chaya again.” Broly replied as he shoved the blankets and extra clothes into the bag before quickly leaving the room.   
Once he was gone, I growled to myself. I couldn’t believe that he was going to make me leave by myself. That jerk promised me that we would go together and now he’s telling me that he wants to go take care of Frieza by himself! Once he catches up to me and Chaya, I’m so going to kick his ass for doing this to us. I huffed softly and looked down at my sleeping daughter. I should wake her up and feed her but at the same time I don’t want to wake her up yet. Not until we get far enough away.   
Broly came back a few minutes later with a bag of food and a few more clothes. He placed the clothes on the bed and placed the food into the backpack. From what I could see, there was canned stuff, water bottles, and some bread. He also placed some plastic silverware in the bag as well. Once he was done with that, he shoved some clothes at me.   
“Put these on yourself and wrap Chaya up. You’re going to need them. I’ve also put some matches in the bag in case you need to start a fire to keep yourselves warm.” He instructed and I just nodded. I carefully placed my daughter on the bed so I could pull on two more shirts and a second pair of pants. I then turned to my daughter and wrapped her in a couple of shirts as well, making sure that she was warm enough. Once I was ready, I looked at Broly and nodded again.   
“I guess we’re ready…” I said softly. ‘  
“Alright…now come with me. We have to hurry because I’m pretty sure Frieza saw me carrying this stuff back here.” Broly muttered as he placed the backpack on my shoulders and then helped me get the bag on. After that, he used ki bands to strap some pillows to me as well and lastly, he handed me Chaya. I held her close as Broly quickly rushed us toward a window. We got about half way there before the door suddenly blew off its hinges, causing both Broly and myself to turn toward it. We saw Frieza standing there with a terrifying scowl on his face. I started shaking slightly and my daughter started crying from the sudden explosion. Broly growled loudly and shoved me behind him, pushing me closer to the window.   
“Trying to escape, are we?” Frieza asked with a smirk. Broly just growled again and stood his ground as Frieza advanced toward him.  
“Back off, Frieza! I won’t let you touch him or his daughter! Nothing will make me stand aside and let you hurt them.” Broly said flatly as he gave Frieza a glare. I heard Frieza laugh darkly before he held his hand up and sent a blast flying at us. I screamed loudly and shielded my daughter, waiting for instant death, but nothing happened. When I looked up, I gasped in shock. Broly was still standing there, only his hair was now blonde, his muscles had expanded and his eyes were an icy blue. He was in his super Saiyan form. I was so lost in staring at him that I jumped slightly when he turned toward me and growled.  
“Go now, Kakarot! Hurry!” He demanded as he shoved me slightly. I quickly snapped out of my daze and ran toward the window while Broly punched Frieza through the wall. When I got to the window, I opened it and sat on the ledge, getting one last look at Broly before jumping out the window, only to be hit in the face by a cold gust of wind. Chaya only cried louder from the cold but I couldn’t do anything about that right now.   
I quickly covered my daughter’s face to shield her from the wind and started flying as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was, but I knew I couldn’t stop. I flew into the woods and landed on the ground once I got far enough in. I decided that the first thing I should do is find a cave to get Chaya out of the weather. I could start a fire and get her fed while trying to keep her warm. My thoughts drifted back to Broly as I walked through the woods. I hoped that he would be alright back there with Frieza. I would have stayed and helped him if I didn’t have Chaya to look out for.   
After about twenty minutes of walking, I came across a cave and quickly rushed inside of it. I made sure that it was empty before I sat the pillows and bags down. I took Chaya with me so I could gather up some fire wood real quick and then made my way back to the cave. I pulled the blankets out of the bag and placed Chaya down on them, making sure to cover her up so she’d be warm. I quickly made the fire and cuddled up under the blankets with my daughter, holding her closely. I yawned slightly and rubbed my eyes. Even though we had just woken up a little while ago, I was already exhausted. It had been an eventful short amount of time, but thanks to Broly, Chaya and I managed to escape. Now I just hoped that Broly would make it through this fight with Frieza and come after us. I wanted him to come back with us so he could explain himself. I’m sure everyone would understand, I hope. I sighed once again and closed my eyes after I put out the fire. I just hoped that when I woke up, Broly would be there with us. Until then, getting some sleep seemed like a good idea.


End file.
